When You Will See It
by FreyjaFrine
Summary: Dean is not going to give up his feelings for Sam.
1. WYWSI1

I do not own Supernatural or its characters or make any money from them.

It was all over, the demon that killed Dean and Sam's mom and Jess was destroyed. John could finally rest in peace.

Sam was happy, he could live his life now, to go back to college but he wasn't totally happy because he knew that Dean wasn't coming with him, and he was going to miss him like hell.

Dean... well... Dean was going to miss Sam, more than he thought, since the day Sam told he'd go back to college, Dean was quiet, wandering, never talking.

Since they were children Dean had been in love with Sam but was afraid of how John would react. Between that and the fact that Sam was his little brother, he kept his feeling inside. He tried to date girls but it never worked. Every time he came home with a new girlfriend Sam freaked out. After his fifth try he gave up, and never brought home another girl. After that they were always a one night stands.

***

Sam was in his room, the TV was on but he wasn't paying attention, he was trying to think of a way to convince Dean to go with him to Stanford. They'd always been together, until that fight with John. Sam was torn, he didn't want to be away from Dean, he couldn't be. They had spent 2 years without talking or seeing each other, and during that time he started dating Jess. He had loved Jess; she had helped him, without knowing it, to push aside his feelings for Dean and the memories of him from his mind. But now... there's no Jess.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Dean asked entering Sam's room and lying down beside him.

"Nothing... just looking for something to watch..."

After a long silence...

"What do you want Dean? You didn't come in here for nothing."

Dean gave a long sigh. "When are you're leaving?"

"At the end of next month."

"That soon?"

"Yeah… classes will start and I have a few things take care of before then..."

"... Do you really wanna go?"

"Of course I do! I want to finish college, get my job-"

"Get married, have kids, and die old in your warm bed."

"I was going to say 'have my own place'. "

"Don't you want to marry anyone?"

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"Aw c'mon Sam! Don't tell me you're still thinking about Jess??"

"She was my girlfriend! I was in love and I wanted marry her!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry... It's just... It's been... long time... I thought you... well... you know... we've talked about her before and... Sam I know it hurts but... Jess is not coming back, you're young! You can still find someone!"

"I know Dean, I just don't want to right now, ok? I still love her... too much..."

"Then why don't you stay here? If you go back to school you'll remember her all the time."

"Dean, don't! Don't start ok?"

"But why not?"

"I don't want to stay here! Everything reminds me of dad..."

"But... he's gone now..."

"What's your worry? Why do you want me to stay so much?"

"...Nothing... just... well...we talked about being a family again... so I thought…"

"Well... We can be family again... but I want to go back to school, have a normal life. You can come live with me there, you can study too."

"Sam, you know that we'll never be normal. Not after everything that happened."

"Still... you can come live with me."

"Nah... I'd kill all those college boys and stupid girls..."

"Well... you know what you want, the invitation stands. I really thought you wanted be a family again..."

"Yeah... ok... I do... but I don't think I can live like normal people..." Dean rolled off the bed and left the room with a sigh.

Dean went to his room pissed and punched the wall for a long time, and cried, and cursed. 'Why does he want to go back so much?!??? We could stay here and... How-How I'm gonna tell him this? He loves Jess... he loves... girls... and I love him... shit!'

Days had passed and Dean and Sam barely talked. During the nights Dean would go to Sam's room and watch him sleep, sometimes he caressed his hair being careful to not wake him up, not realizing that Sam was awake the whole time. Sam was confused by Dean's attitudes so he decided try something. The next day he spent all day out while Dean was at home, as soon as he entered the house he headed up the stairs and hollered "Going to bed!" on his way up.

"Already?" Dean asked from the living room, "It's not even ten yet!" He sounded childish to Sam.

"Yeah, but I'm tired." Sam answered somewhat coldly.

"Oh, ok…"

Sam took a shower and went to bed dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt, and then... he waited. One hour later the door cracked open. He closed his eyes and waited for Dean to come closer. Dean sat beside his sleepy younger brother, staring at him. After a few minutes he whispered.

"Why do you have to leave? The days are passing and you don't care? I'll miss you... I wanted so much to say that I love you, to hear you say you love me back... Damn, Sam... There are so many things I want to say and I don't even know where to start-"

"Why don't you try from the beginning." Sam said suddenly opening his eyes, frightening Dean.

"You... you're awake???" He manages to say.

"All the times you came in, yes." Sam said sitting up.

"Oh fuck!" Dean said, getting up to leave.

"No, you're not leaving! What did you mean with everything you said??"

"Nothing, Sam! I'm just... I... I'm trying to get used to the idea that you want to have your own life... without me... and-"

"And stop lying, Dean!"

After a long sigh Dean said, "I don't want to talk about it ok... at least... not now"

"Ok Dean, act like you always did, you say that I shut myself off, but look whose doing it now."

Dean left, Sam was pissed and he was still wondering what was killing his brother inside and why he didn't want to move with him.

***

The day to go back to Stanford had come. Sam took the day to pack and when he finished it, he went talk to Dean.

"I... I can take you, you know that, don't you?" Dean said with his head down not looking at Sam.

"I know, but I don't want you to. It's better this way..."

"Ok... if you say so. Bye Sam."

"Bye Dean... you know, if you change your mind you'll be welcomed... but if you don't... you can visit me whenever you want..."

"I know... I know..."

The brothers hugged each other for a long time, and then Dean whispered in Sam's ear "I love you. I really do."

"I love you too, Dean."

"No Sam, not this kind of love..."

Sam was speechless. Dean turned around and went to his room.

***

Sam spent the whole trip thinking about what Dean had said, his house wasn't at the campus but, near it. His old place had been left untouched, he remembered Jess, all the moments they shared together, their bed. Shaking these memories off, he unpacked, cleaned, took a shower and went out to buy food. He came back still thinking about Dean 'Why couldn't he just move in? Why does he want to spend his life hunting things? Why couldn't he just be normal for once?' The answer to his last question came as soon as it ended "Because we've never been normal." Dean said once. 'Yeah... you're right, Dean, we're far beyond normal' As he thought this his cell phone rang. When he saw the name on his caller ID a smile spread across his face.

"Dean!"

"Hey Sammy... did you get there already?" Dean said trying to cover his nervousness. He had spent the whole day trying to decide if he'd call Sam or not.

"Yeah, actually I've already cleaned everything, I just came back from the grocery." Sam was so happy to hear his brother's voice that let the nickname pass.

"That's good! Well I... I just called to check on you..." Dean said blushing.

"Oh... ok... I did!" And then silence. Both knew that they were there but neither of them spoke.

"I love you too, Dean." Sam whispered. Dean smiled shyly and blushed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah little bro?"

"No... nothing... nevermind..."

"What, Sam?"

"It wasn't important..."

"Ok, look I gotta go, I have to finish somethings here."

"Right... good night, Dean." Sam said after a long sigh.

"Night Sammy, I'll call you later." Dean said hanging up.

Sam sat on a chair looking at the phone 'Why I didn't tell him that I missed him? Why I didn't insist that he come?' His chest was aching and without notice, tears fell. He dried his face and went to bed.

For a few days Sam struggled against thinking about Dean during his classes and the rest of the days. Since Dean's call he spent all day with his cell in hand. Sam was about to give up when one night he was lying on his bed and Dean called. He was so anxious that he didn't wait for the finish of the first ring.

"Dean!"

"Hey Sam! What's up?" Dean said simply, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'm... I'm fine, and you? I waited for your call..."

"I'm sorry, I was busy."

"Oh... ok... I've been pretty busy too."

"School is getting hard?"

"Yeah, a lot of homework and essays.. you know.."

"I can imagine..."

"Ham.. Dean, when will you'll come to-"

"Look Sam, I'll call you later, something came up ok?" and he hung up.

***

Dean called once, in a while and Sam tried to call to invite him to spend the weekend but Dean never answered the phone or replied to his messages. Dean was also distant, Sam tried to keep a conversation going but Dean always cut him off and hung up. One day when Dean called, and Sam decided he had had enough of this game.

"Hi Dean." he said coldly.

"Hey Sammy! Busy?"

"It's Sam and I think I'm the one who should ask this."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Dean, every time you call you're different, you've been acting like this for 2 months! Look if you don't want to talk to me you shouldn't have called first place. And don't come on with the 'checking on my little bro' excuse." Sam said angrily.

"No, Sam! I wanna talk to you!"

"Then why are you doing this?!"

"Can you open the door first, before I can explain?"

"Huh?!"


	2. WYWSI2

"Huh?!" Sam asked confused.

"The door, Sammy! **This door**!" Dean said knocking on the window and pointing to the door smiling. Sam was so surprised that he couldn't move.

"Sam... I'm still waiting." Dean said into the phone.

Sam snapped out of his stupor and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Whoa! Hi to you too!" Dean said entering and putting his luggage on the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't mean... I'm just..."

"I got it, Sam!" Dean said laughing.

"Wow man, I missed you!" Sam said hugging his brother and blushing. "How are you?"

"I'm good... really..."

"Dean? It's been 4 months since... you know... and you lived by yourself all this time…"

"I'm fine, Sam... Dad wasn't going to live forever... I had to get used..."

"So... what brings you here?"

"Well... you invited me to move in... so... I decided to accept!"

"Really??"

"Yeah... I think so... I want to try something different in my life..."

"Good! Well, we'll have to sleep in the same bed... for a while... but if you want there's the couch..." Sam blushed when he realized what he was saying.

"Don't worry about that, it won't be the first time, right?" Dean asked getting close.

Sam gulped and thought 'Yeah... but it's the first time since you said that to me.'

"Yeah.. that's-that's true... so... uh... go change, it's late and you must be tired...I'm going to bed, I have classes tomorrow. You can unpack in the morning."

A few minutes later, Dean was only in his boxers. When Sam saw him, he blushed and turned around.

"Something's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Ah... No... I'm ah... going to sleep..." Sam said avoiding looking at Dean or speaking with him on the bed.

Sam spent all day at college while Dean stayed at home and every chance he had Dean was shirtless and in his shorts which kept Sam really embarrassed. At the end of the week they were eating dinner together when Dean spoke "Remember-ahem-Remember the day you left?"

"Yeah... what?" Sam was getting nervous.

"I said something to you... Have you-Have you thought about it?"

"... Dean... I-I'm sorry but... I can't-we can't do this... You're my brother and I love you but I... can't... I'm sorry..."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Dean, please-"

"Please what? Do you think I haven't noticed the way you look at me?!"

Sam tried to speak but his lips simply moved but no sound came.

"You asked why I never got someone for me, well I tried, but you always complained, and made scene and because I fell in love with you... I tried not too but I couldn't help it... I swear I tried to move on, because you're my baby brother. As you said I've always been the 'perfect son', I could never tell dad about this, but now... now Sammy... there's no dad... there's no perfect son, just you and me."

"This is out of question! Dean this is incest! It's wrong! Not normal!"

"Since when have we been normal?" Dean asked with a smirk "Sam, I've told you about myself... and I think you made yourself clear to me so I won't push you but... if you change your mind..." and with that Dean excused himself.

That night was the worse of all nights. Dean was having a bad time sleeping and Sam couldn't sleep at all, his mind was racing and working furiously, he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Dean and was starting to think about him and Dean together, kissing... 'Aw fuck! What the hell am I thinking?? This is freaky!'

Finally he fell asleep. The next morning he woke up and saw Dean sitting in a chair just looking at him.

"Dean..?."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh... I... yeah... why?"

"Nothing, just asking. Wanna do something today? It's Saturday and you don't have classes, we could go out and find something..."

"No, Dean, I have to study, my week wasn't the best one so-"

"You won't study Sam, and you know it!"

"Well... anyway... I don't want to go out... I rather stay here."

"Ok, do you mind if I stay?"

"No, not at all."

Sam was sat studying when he heard the shower running, Sam started to think about Dean in the shower, all wet...

"Arg! Sam! Studies!" he said to himself.

When Dean was out Sam noticed that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. He hadn't noticed he was staring till Dean spoke to him.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"What?" Sam said snapping out of it.

"It must have been real good what you were thinking, you growled."

Sam blushed.

"I think you should start you studies, can I watch some TV for a while?"

"No-Yes, I mean, yes you can."

Dean smirked at his brother's face and turned on the TV. Thirty minutes later Sam was staring at Dean watching TV and laughing at some cartoon that was on.

"What Sammy? Can't take your eyes off of me?" He asked without looking.

"It's Sam. And no, you're laughing too loud, I can't concentrate." Sam said blushing.

"Uh-huh, sorry then." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam glared.

"Right! I'm leaving! I've spent the whole week locked in here, I'm tired of being at home." Dean changed and went out. Sam stayed at home, dealing with visions of Dean and Law.

Dean came back three hours later with this big smile on his face "Oh my god! The books didn't eat you??" He asked ironically.

"Ha-ha! You're soooo funny, I can't stop laughing" Sam said making face.

"C'mon Sam, I was only joking! Sense of humor here!"

"Ok, that's it! What do you want to do?" Sam finally said giving up on his studies.

"Dunno... what's good here?"

"Let me change, we're gonna catch a movie."

"A movie?!"

"Yes, Dean, a movie! Normal people usually do this!"

"Just don't tell me you're gonna watch some chick flick movie, please!"

Glare.

"Ok, ok, ok... let's go to the movies... at least is something!"

On the way Dean was making jokes about 'normal people'.

"So, Sammy-"

"It's SAM!"

"Oh, whatever... Did you take your girlfriends to the movies? To watch those movies sooooo nice and full of love?"

Blush.

"Aww man you did!!" Dean said laughing.

Sam was getting pissed. "Well mister not-so-romantic, I actually did! As long as my company was great I didn't care about if it was a "chick flick" or not!"

"Alright! Alright!" Dean said still laughing.

At the theater

"What do you wanna watch?" Dean asks.

"You're the macho one, you choose."

Dean rolled his eyes "Ok... this seems funny 'The Grudge 2', you ok with that?"

"Don't care actually," Sam said shrugging.

"So Grudge it is!"

During the movie Dean didn't stop laughing his ass off which was making Sam more pissed.

"Dean, can you stop, PLEASE?" he hissed.

"Why?? This is sooooo funny! This movie is great! Look at their faces, that doll walking is the best one!"

"But it's NOT supposed to be funny! Haven't you noticed that you're the only one laughing??"

"But it is! C'mon Sam, after all we've seen, you feel scared just with this?!"

"It's supposed to be! At least act like it's scaring the hell out of you till the end for God's sake!"

When the movie as over Sam was thanking God they were out.

"Aw man I loved that movie! What about you?" Dean asked grinning.

"How am I supposed to know?! If you had controlled yourself and had been quiet watching that fucking movie I'd know!"

"Hey man, chill out! That was only a movie! Don't tell me you didn't want to laugh too?"  
"All I wanted was to kick your ass!"

"Ok so you wanted to watch a romantic one and have me holding you and kissing and bla bla bla..."

"Of course not! Just act normal! Just that! I wasn't asking too much!" Sam said blushing hard.

When they got home Sam said "Believe me, I'm not taking you to the movies again **ever**!"

"Ok, you want me to do a normal thing? Ok, let's do it" Dean said grabbing Sam by the arm and back to the car.

"Where are we going?!"

"To a bar."

"A bar??"

"Yeah college boy, a bar!"

Dean found one, called ' Tangiers'.

"What kind of bar has that name?" Sam asked making a face.

"Doesn't matter, it's full, means lots of people, means fun!" Dean said smiling.

Inside of the bar lots of girls were throwing themselves at the brothers, Dean went straight to the bar and got his beer, looking for some fun. Sam made some excuses from some girls that had stopped him to talk and left to find Dean. He finally saw his brother with two blondes.

"Sammy! Enjoying it?" Dean asked drinking his beer.

Sam made a face and Dean said "You have to cool off Sam, here's fun! I liked this place, right girls?"

Both blondes laughed, Sam couldn't tell which one had the biggest breasts. He picked a table and watched Dean the whole night talking, laughing, drinking and having fun. After a while he couldn't take anymore and left for home. Hours later and Dean was back, Sam was on the couch still fully clothed with a furious face glaring at the TV.

"Hey man, I was looking for you everywhere in that bar! Why did you leave? That place was great! Susan and Marion were really fun and-"

"Then why you don't go back there??? Maybe you can fuck both of them then your night will be perfect!!"

"Whoa! Calm down!"

"Calm down??? You're asking me to calm down??? How can you say something like that to me and on the next day you're throwing yourself at 4 walking boobs?? What do you want me to think?? How am I supposed to feel-"

Sam couldn't finish his last sentence, Dean grabbed his face and kissed him hard, he heard himself moaning into his brother's mouth.


	3. WYWSI3

When Sam realized what was happening he shoved his brother.

"What the fuck are you doing???" He asked.

"Well... if I didn't do this you wouldn't shut up."

"You didn't have to kiss me! Just tell me to shut my mouth!" Sam said brushing his hand in his mouth.

"I wanted try something different."

"Fuck you Dean!"

"Nah... I rather do this to you."

Sam blushed like ever.

"So... Sam... you're jealous?"

"WHAT??"

"You don't have to lie little brother." Dean said moving closer to Sam.

"No! I-I'm not lying! I'm not jealous! You just made me confused!"

"And to reach this point you must feel something, don't you?"

"Of course not! It's just that-You said you-"

"Stop talking Sam..." Dean said pulling Sam by his shirt and kiss him again.

Sam didn't know what to do, he was just there letting Dean kissing him and then Dean said between kisses "I liked to know that you're jealous... really."

Sam felt his crotch bulging, he groaned and Dean pressed his hips against his.

"You like that, Sammy?" he asked in his ear.

Sam didn't respond just sighed feeling Dean's crotch against his, snapping out he asked Dean to stop.

"Why? I thought you're enjoying..." he whispered again.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Sam said pushing Dean away and going to the bathroom showering. 'Oh my God! What I was doing???'He thought letting the cold water flow in his body 'You have to stop Dean, it's for the best'.

When he was out, Dean took his shower, Sam got his pillow and covers and went to the couch. "Aren't you going to sleep on bed?"

"No. You there. Me here." he said coldly and lying.

The rest of the weekend and during the week Sam barely talked to Dean, and spent as much as he could the day out. One day he was exiting the college doors when he saw Dean at the end of the stairs smiling. 'What is he doing here?' Sam asked himself.

"Hey." Sam said.

Dean looked at him and stopped smiling.

"Hey Sam."

"What are you doin-"

"Hi Dean, what's up man?" someone said behind Sam.

"Hi Sean, well I wasn't late, see?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah! That's good! Any idea to where to go to?"

"Ah.. not yet, I'm working on it. Oh, Sam this is Sean Weaver, old friend of mine, Sean this is Sam, my young brother."

"Don't tell me! We're on the same classes! Hello Sam, nice to meet you!" Sean said smiling and shaking hands.

Sam was speechless for a while 'Since when Dean know someone from here?!'

"Oh.. Hi, nice to meet you too." he said sharply.

"Ok, let's go then Sean?"

"Yeah, bye Sam, I'll see you on classes!" Sean said smiling.

"Bye. I'll see ya." and Sam turned around and left.

"Is he ok?" Sean asks walking side by side with Dean.

"Yeah, just a little stressed with school."

"It's true, it's getting hard here... Well... as I haven't thought about any place so do you mind going to my room?"

"And that stupid friend of yours?!"

"He's moved, went to live in other state, I'm living alone now."

"Good, let's go then!"

The two boys walk for a few minutes and enter in the condominium, they walk a little bit more and enter in Sean's room, when he closes the door he pushes Dean against the wall and kissed him hard for a long time only stopping gasping for air.

"I missed you, you know that?" Sean whispers.

"I believe you..." Dean said kissing him back.

"It's been long time, you haven't called, I thought you forgot about me."

"Ah... I had family problems..."

"What was wrong?"

"Well... remember those hunting?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Sean said kissing Dean again.

"Well... we made it, but... my dad died after that, 4 months ago..."

"Oh Dean, I'm sorry" Sean said holding Dean that without notice started to cry, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No I... just..."

"Dean, you know you can talk to me, open up."

And Dean started to speak his heart out.

Dean spent one hour talking about his feelings head resting on Sean's lap, he waited for his reaction, but Sean was silent, thinking.

"You won't say anything?" Dean asks.

"So... you're really in love with Sam?"

"Yeah... I am... You think I'm a freak, don't you?"

"Dean Winchester, if I didn't know and your family, yeah, I'd say you're a freak, but I do and I don't think you're a freak, and that I understand you perfectly. Sam is very cute, and he's really smart, this qualities are very attractive" Sean said smiling making Dean blush "And for knowing too well I fell in love with you, even knowing you loved Sam for so long time, AND, I'm not that innocent, and know why you're with me."

"You-You knew I was in love with Sam all this time??" Dean said even redder.

"Yup. And why you are with me..."

"You know?"

"Dean... I have eyes, I have perception and I have a mirror here at home..." Dean gulped "I just look like him!"

"Are you mad at me, aren't you? You must think I'm using you..."

"Ah my dear, there is your mistake. I'm not mad at you, Dean, I could never be... And I let you use me. I'm not a psycho or a freak man to do whatever I can to make you stay with me, don't worry about that. You can use me as long as you want, I won't mind, but, I know what I'm doing, that's my advantage and you my dear, you don't. You'll pretend as always that I'm Sam, you'll call me Sam sometimes, as you did other times _(Dean's blushing)_ and this feeling inside you will just grow up, and when it happens, what you're gonna do, Dean?" Sean said caressing Dean's face and smiling.

"Sean... —I-I-I... don't know... I..."

"You said you kissed..."

"We did! But it didn't go the way I expected... Sam pushed me away... he barely talks to me now... He doesn't even look at me straight! You saw him out there! What am I supposed to do Sean?!"

"I think I have an idea..." Sean said with a huge smile and explaining his plan.

Sam got home furious, and almost broke the door down.

"Who the hell he thinks he is?!?!" he said throwing his books against the wall. "Sam, this is Sean 'whatever his name is' an old friend of mine" Sam said mimicking Dean "Old friend??? From where?? Since when Dean know someone from Stanford?!" he was already pacing in the living room like a mad man.

"HA! Ha-ha! Why would you care Sam??? Hello??? That's what you wanted!! Probably he must be fucking that Sean guy like crazy! AAAARRRRGGG!! I hate you Dean!! I hate you!!! Oh my.... I need some air... I need to breathe..." and with that Sam left the house.

Dean came back with a huge smile on his face, Sean couldn't have better plan! He showered and went to the kitchen to cook something for him. That was when Sam came in.

"Hi Sam, I'm cooking dinner, want some?"

"Who's him?" Sam asked ignoring Dean's question.

"Who's him who?" Dean asked innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about! That Sean 'something'!"

"Weaver, Sean Weaver. Well he's an old friend of min-"

"I already know that, Dean!"

"Then why you're asking? He's a good friend of mine, that's all."

"And how did you meet him?"

"How??... Well... it had been a short time you've moved here, and I came to talk to you to come back home and we bumped in each other... and then we... well we... dated for a while... but I realized that I just wanted him as a friend, we talked and all, and he said that he was still in love with me but respected my decision..."

"You dated??"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does he know about us?"

"Yes and no. He knows that I'm in love with someone but he doesn't know that's you."

"Then why you're going out with him?"

"We're not going out! We're just friends! As you're barely talking to me, he at least makes me company, he also helped me find a job."

"And now he's going to blow you one." Sam mumbled pissed.

"What??"

"Uh, nothing, good for you find a job, good luck and good night." Sam said dryly going to his room, leaving a smiling Dean eating.


	4. WYWSI4

'Aw man! I don't deserve this' Sam thought while Sean was talking non stop.

"Sam, you have no idea how much Dean have talked about you!"

'Well, now you got my attention!' Sam thinks "Oh really? What did he say?"

"Ah... that he's really pride of you, that you're so intelligent and you'll be a great lawyer one day, blah blah blah... this stuff."

"He did?? Dean isn't the kind of person who talks about his feelings and thoughts..."

"Really?? Weird... we talked a lot about it, and about other things, of course." Sean said winking.

'Ok, that hurt. I'm offended now. Dean never spoke that much to me!' Sam thought jealous while was listening Sean talk about Dean.

Sam got home more pissed than he already was and with a big plus, he was jealous. He couldn't understand how Dean could be so opened up with a strange and not with him, his brother, his family. He was on his bed, when felt something tough under his head, he put his hand under his pillow and took a notebook 'What is it?... A journal?!' He opened it and saw Dean's handwriting, he opened in a page and read it:

_"I went to see SW last night... I know, AGAIN, but I love him... I can't be away that long, these feelings are growing everyday. I hope dad doesn't find out, or I'll be damned for the rest of my life..."_

"Oh my God! It's Dean's journal! I never thought he could ever have one!" Sam said out loud opening other page to read:

_"... His hands was everywhere in my body as he sucked me off... Oh God that was so good, it could never be wrong, ever! I begged him to stop before I could come in his sweet mouth, said that I wanted to come inside him and he moaned as I fingered his opening trying to stretch it..."_

Sam's hand were in his crotch. He was so hard, he couldn't believe that he did all that things with... 'SW?... SW?... Sean???? I can't believe it!!!'

_"...He's so tight and hot, I heard him groaning in my ears as I penetrated him. We fucked hard and fast. He's always pleading to fuck him deeper. How could I deny it? I would do anything he wanted. I was close! Oh God I couldn't hold it anymore, and with one harder stroke I came inside him, he moaned calling my name coming too. We kissed and I told him that I love him, and fell asleep..."_

"Oh God..." Sam moaned stroking himself.

In the back of his mind, he wasn't imagining doing this with a girl but with Dean. He read this part over and over, making the moans that Dean wrote that Sean made, proving himself he could do better.

He listened the door closing and put the journal back under the pillow running to the bathroom turning the shower on. Sam stroked himself right there trying to be quiet as much as he could.

Dean entered the room and saw the bed unmade, he looked under his pillow and saw that his journal was in a different position he went close to the bathroom's door and listened a low whimper and smiled.

The plan was working.

That night, Sam had some problems with sleeping, he couldn't help the fact that Dean was asleep beside him. He was hard and wanted feel Dean touching him like he did with Sean, he went to the bathroom once again and touched himself. Finally on the next day, Dean told Sam that he was going out with Sean, so he didn't know the time he'd be at home.

"And you say to me that you aren't going out!" Sam said jealous.

"And .not! What is it Sam? Are you jealous??"

"No! Of course not.. it's just... now you just want to be with this Sean guy..."

"Well... you pushed myself away, now, I have my own life. You wanted me to have a normal life, I'm trying here, man! I have a friend and we are going out!"

"Going to where?"

"I don't know... hit some bar..."

"The Tangiers?"

"Yeah... maybe... it's an idea."

"Oh..."

"What? Wanna go?"

"Well..." 'He's gonna spend the night with Sean... I want to see it with my own eyes' "Yeah I want to!"

"Ok, be ready at 10, see you later!" Dean said closing the door and going to his work.

Sam spent all day fuming, at lunch break, he was looking for a table when saw Sean at one, alone.

"Hey Sean? What's up?" he said forcing a smile.

"Sam! Hi! We haven't talked that much lately, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, you? Dean told me you're going out tonight..."

"I'm fine too. Yeah we're going! Wanna come with us?"

"Sure! Where do you guys are going?"

"We don't know yet, I'm trying to think about a place..."

"Me and Dean went to this bar once, it's called 'Tangiers', a nice bar, crowded, but it's fun."

"Ok, then Tangiers will be! How's Dean? I haven't seen him for 3 days."

"Oh... he's fine... working hard."

"That's great! Aren't you planning find a job yourself?"

"Nah... school takes all the time."

"I see... Have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You don't talk much, don't you?" Sean asked smiling.

"Ham... no... I don't... I-I-"

"Are discreet with your stuff."

"Yeah, that's it."

"It's a shame, you seem really cool, Sam!" Sean said putting his hand on Sam's.

"Erhm... thanks..." Sam said blushing pulling his hand and smiling.

"I don't bite, you know? I'm just chatting" *still smiling*

"I-I-I know, it's just-"

"You're shy. I know, it's noticeable. But I know that when you find someone, you're going to tell this person straight your feelings. Well, I must go... You too! Class will start!" Sean spoke leaving.

Instead going to his class, Sam goes home, look for Dean's journal. He found it in the same spot. He opened it and started to read again:

_"Oh God, I love SW's mouth! It works like magic! Last night he dedicated it just to suck me off. I went mad! He did it all ways were possible!_

First he started it liking my head, slowly, sucking a little sometime... oh yes.. soooo good! His mouth is hot, he took me little by little all the way in, I was in heaven! All I did was moan! He whispered to me that, that night he was going to make me come so much that it'd be unbelievable!

SW took his time, sucking so slowly, all I could do was plead, I heard him laughing and sucking me again slow, slow, slow then fast and fast and fast. I begged, I begged so much that he gave me my prize, and savored everything. He was looking at me with that perverted face, licking his fingers.

'Want some more?' He asked.

All I could do was pull his head to my cock and guide him the way I wanted. I fucked his mouth and he didn't complain. He said he'd be my slave that night, that I could do everything I wanted. I told him to shut up and keep sucking me. His tongue was amazing! Swirling around my head then all the length of my cock, and playing with my balls..."

Sam had to stop, he was so hard that he thought he was going to explode. He couldn't bare and stroke himself sucking his finger and moaning till his release comes. He fell asleep soon after that, when he woke up the room was dark he looked at the clock: 9pm, he rushed himself to put the journal in its place and went shower, at 10pm there was a knock on the door.

"Dean, why are you knockin-" Sam stopped in the middle of his track, it wasn't Dean but... Sean.

"Hey Sam! Dean's in the car, he asked me to come and get you, let's go!"

"Oh... ok...I thought you were going to change..." Sam said entering the car.

"If you haven't noticed college boy, I've already changed!" Dean said.

Then Sam noticed that Dean wasn't with the same clothes, he knew he'd regret this but he asked "Where did you change?"

"At my place." Sean answered "Ok! No more talking! Tangiers waits for us!!"

'This will be a LONG night...' Sam thinks.


	5. WYWSI5

"Man, I'm a fan of this place!" Dean said coming back with 3 beers, Sam and Sean got theirs and Sam looked around.

"Looking for a girl, Sam?" Sean asked.

"No!-I mean... no... just checking the place, that's all..."

"I believe you and I think that's cute! You're so shy! Don't even try to get a girl!"

Sam blushed.

"I'm just... not interested right now... I want to finish college first..."

"Silly boy! I'm not telling you to find a wife, but just a girl to spend the night with" Sean said laughing and making Sam blush even more.

"I-I-I...don't...like these... kind of... thing..."

"Oh... that's a shame! Cause that beautiful lady can't take her eyes off you the whole night!" Sean said pointing to a cute redhead at the bar "Why don't you go over there?"

"I said no! I'm not interested!"

"Well... so tell her yourself then... she's coming over!" He said leaving with Dean.

Sam spent good part of the night chatting (or at least she tried) with that girl, but he wasn't paying attention, he couldn't take his eyes off Dean and Sean. They were laughing and smiling, and talking non stop all the time. He saw Dean and Sean brushing their hands a few times. The last time he saw it, Sean was holding Dean's hand under the table and Dean was giving that smile that meant that the night would promise.

That was enough for Sam, he suddenly got up and spoke.

"Hey, it's Amie... right? Look Amie... I'm not good tonight so... I guess we can bump in each other some other time ok? I gotta go"

And left going to his brother's table. "I'm tired and I wanna go home, can we go now??" he said impatiently.

"Yeah... we were planning to leave already right?" Dean said smiling at Sean.

"Yeah, right! Let's go then!"

Dean could swear that Sam was training running, he left the bar so fast that both boys lost him from their sight.

Outside, Sam was at the car's door pacing.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam! I'm tired that's all, let's go home"

"Ok... if you say so..." Dean said looking at Sean and smiling victory.

Dean barely stopped the car on the front door and Sam got out going to the door looking for his keys with no luck.

"Let me do this little brother" Dean said opening the door "Sean, can you wait here? I'm just gonna take the car to the garage and we'll go"

"Go?! Where??" Sam asked surprised.

"Ah... well... Dean is...uh-" Sean tried to speak blushing.

"I'm going to sleep at Sean's" Dean finish it.

Sam was speechless.

"....What??... But... I... I thought you'd sleep at home!"

"Afraid of the dark, Sammy?"

"Fuck you! It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Sean... hang on a sec ok?" Dean said ignoring his brother and leaving.

"Ok" Sean said pulling Dean near him and kissing him.

It took all Sam strength not to punch Sean and shove him out.

'What the fuck is he doing???? Who he thinks he is to kiss MY brother??? Dean is mine-.... SHIT! No Sam!!! No no no no no no! Stop that!! He's your brother!!'

The battle was tough inside Sam's head. Dean left, leaving both guys standing in the living room. Sean looked at Sam and smiled, Sam didn't.

"Sam, can I have a glass of water?"

"In the fridge." Sam said leaving to his room.

"Thank you" Sean said but Sam was too pissed to listen to him, and seeing this, Sean gave a huge smile.

Sam waited for them to leave and started to punch the wall.

"Aaaaarg!!! Son of a bitch!!!!!" he shouted. "Can I have a glass of water??" he repeated mimicking Sean "Arg!!! I'm gonna kick his ass, I will!!!" He went to his bed and got Dean's journal:

_"SW is so insatiable! The more we fuck more he begs for it! He's gonna kill me! Haha I won't mind dying like this, really!_

Today we fucked each part of his room, on every furniture.  
He's so tight and hot, I can't stop saying that! And he sucks like a bitch, he has this cocksucking lips and keep looking at me with that naughty face and smiling while he sucks me.

(...)

The best part was fucking him on his desk. I bent him there and rode him smacking his ass, he was moaning so loud begging for more, saying he was a bad guy and needed to be punished. Gosh! That drove me crazy! I almost came right there! I fucked him fast, deep and hard. When I came, I said his name... I hope he hasn't noticed...  
We were pure sweat, and panting hard. When I eased out of him, he sat on the desk spread up his legs and stroked himself, looking and me and saying my name..." 

Sam was jerking off so fast and moaning out loud. He was imagining him there with Dean, instead of Sean. Dean's griping his hips leaving marks and swearing and whispering obscene things in his ear. He came hard, shuddering as his cum splashed in his hand. He cleaned himself, and went to bed. He spent the rest of the night touching himself, thinking about Dean and his hand on his body. He was so jealous, he wanted to prove that he could do better job than Sean, and yes... his thoughts about him and Dean, were changing... He just wasn't noticing this.

On the next day, Sam woke up still pissed. He tried to occupy himself but nothing worked, then he decided study, half an hour later Sam was almost ripping all his books fuming, he tried to concentrate and when he was almost making it, Dean came back home, he pretended that he was studying as he entered.

"Hey Sam! Studying already? It's Sunday"

Sam mumbled something but didn't take his eyes off the books. Dean took his shower and got his journal, noticing that Sam had read it. He sat on the couch and started to write.

"What is it?" Sam asked seeing Dean concentrated.

"What?"

"You're writing"

"Nothing... just a few notes..."

"About how was last night??" Sam said without pretend anymore and showing his anger.

"Pardon me?"

"You said you weren't going out!"

"And?"

"You lied!"

"Why do you care, Sam?"

"Because you said something to me! And right on the next day you were with your ex-'whatever he is'!"

"Remember what you told me?? I'm trying to move on, Sam!"

"And you're making me confused!!"

"Why am I? You made your choice! What are you trying to say Sam? That you're thinking about me? Is it?"

"YES!-I mean NO!"

"Yes or no?!" Dean said trying to hide his smile.

"I... I..." Sam was red as a tomato.

"Yes or no, Sam??"

"........ Yeah... I mean... I don't know... What do you want, Dean??"

"You. I want you."

"Then why you're with him?"

"Because you don't want me as I want you. I want to forget you"

"You're using him!!"

"He doesn't care..." Dean said shrugging.

"And what about me??"

"I don't know... you made yourself clear. What do you want me to do? Cry my heart out? Beg for you for God's sake to be with me and love me? Why Sam? You said you didn't want! Or have you changed your mind?"

"Yes-no!! No! It's not that... it's just... you could have been honest, if you're going to be with him, why did you tell me you're in love with me?"

"Because I wanted to try... I'm realist Sam, you said no, I'm not gonna push you. I respect you"

Sam didn't say anything. After a long silence he spoke.

"Dean, I-"

*ring ring*

"Hang on, Sam.... Hello? Oh hi Sean (...) really? I'm going over there (...) ok, bye! Sam, I'm going to Sean's, I forgot something there."

"WHAT???" Sam said exasperate but Dean was already gone.

He saw the journal and couldn't resist, he opened it and read the last thing Dean wrote:

_"SW was sat on the table, I couldn't see what he was doing, I made a sound so he could notice I was there. It worked. He looked at me and smiled inviting me to join him. We kissed. His hand was on my low back making the way up and caressing my back, I moaned. We were still kissing when he sighed and whispered he loved me, I said I loved him back and kissed him again. We didn't do anything cause I had to leave, I hope I can see him later..."_

Sam wanted scream and punch him till he faint that was when his cell phone rang, it was Dean.

"What do you want?" he said bored.

"Sam! I need you to come here at Sean's, now!" Dean was speaking fast.

"What?? No! What I'm gonna do over there? Watch you guys making out? Join you? Forget it!"

"I mean it Sam!!"

"Dean, I said I'm not coming!"

"Can you rationalize?? Stop acting like a hysterical chick, I NEED you here NOW!! Something happened! We've got a job to do!"

"Shit! I'm coming!"


	6. WYWSI6

After get Dean's instructions, Sam reached Sean's place.

'I'm gonna kill Dean' he thought while knocked.

Dean opened it invinting him to come in going back near Sean, who was reading something in his laptop.

"Dean, I need more information besides the drained blood... Oh... hi Sam" He said concentrated.

"Hi Sean" Sam said a turning to face Dean "What's going on?"

"A guy down here died last night. His friends found his body this morning and called the cops. What we heard is that his body had no blood left, no scars, no nothing"

"Just this? No blood?"

"As far as I can remember.."

"Well... this doesn't help much"

"As I said" Sean says with Sam shooting him a glare "Ha! I remember something!" he suddenly said.

"What?!" Both brothers asked.

"Last night... Later... When I woke up I remember I came to the window and saw this girl... all dressed in white, she was so pale that shined... she had this red hair... and was downstairs... right in front of this guy's door, she was like... floating when she was walking... I thought I was dreaming for a moment... it was a little after 3am... I was out of bed till 4am..."

"Ok, so you saw the woman in white who lost her job on the road, and to change things and find something to live dyed her hair and decided hunt at the campus?" Sam said smirking.

"Sam..." Dean glared.

"What?? He doesn't know what he's talking about Dean! He doesn't know anything!"

"How do you know Sam?? Well... nevermind, you think you can do better, ok, you can go search for yourself, you're so smart anyway..." Sean says closing his laptop.

"No! Sean, please... it's not time for arguing!" Dean said frustrated.

"Well, I'm trying!"

"Trying what?? You don't know what we're talking about!"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I do"

"Oh really??" Sam says laughing "Dean man... I'm coming back home, I'll do the research." And with that Sam leaves.

"Sam-"

"Dean, let him be. He wants to do it, the let him, I'll try to look for something here. Go home but don't talk about it. Go." Sean said kissing Dean.

"Ok... I'll go... Call me if-"

"I will. Don't worry. Now, go."

Dean came back home and found Sam with his laptop on his desk, his jaw was clenched and serious.

"Sam?"

"Did you tell him about us??"

"Sam, he-"

"How could you?? You always talked about the nº 1 rule!"

"Sam-"

"Who else you told?? The whole campus?!"

"SAM!!"

"WHAT??"

"Can you shut the fuck up and listen to me?? I've told you! Sean is an old friend of mine!"

"It doesn't explain much"

Dean sighed and spoke.

"When you left to college, you stopped hunting with us... I came here one night to talk to you and ask you to come back, that was when I met Sean. He's very smart and we needed help, so... he helped us with the hunts doing the researches. I didn't want him to get too involved so he just stayed here looking for facts for us, we or he'd called us when we needed or he found something..."

"I can't believe it! Why Dean?! You could have called!"

"Would you accept do anything for us after everything that happened?? Would you want to go back with the hunting if we asked you??... Sam... he's trustful..."

"How can I know?!"

"He hasn't done anything, has he? And... as we... we used to date... so..."

"You're still dating.."

".not! Stop it! We're not here to discuss with who I'm going out or not!"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Have you found something?" Dean asked.

"...No... I need more information..." Sam said sighing.

"Ok..." Dean said trying to hide his smile "Maybe you can find something later, right?"

"Well... if your 'he's-not-my-boyfriend' doesn't find before... yeah, I can find something"

"This is not a competition, Sam. We have to stay together, work as a team ok? Please?"

"I'll try..."

"I don't know why you're so jealous..." Dean said caressing Sam's cheek making him blush.

"I'm not jealous! He's just... just... none part of this!" Sam said backing off.

"You think that... I don't. Well... I'm going take a shower... I'm tired, I need some sleep..."

"Did he wear you out last night?" Sam said defiant.

Dean reached his ear and whispered "You bet... wanna know how?"

"I don't care about what you do with your dates or whatever you call them!" Sam said blushing and looking at his laptop.

"Really?!... I'll try to believe you..." Dean said giving a mischievous grin and going to the bathroom.

'Sammy, Sammy, you think you're so smart... poor you...' Dean chanted in his head grinning.

He entered in the shower and makes sure take long time. Sam took the chance and got Dean's journal again to read it, he opened in some page and read:

_"(...)He hissed... as I sucked him hard, SW taste so good, it's like candy, I'm always wanting more and more._

He bucked his hips and I swallow more of his dick hearing him groan. He held my head still and started to fuck my mouth nice and slow. I was so hard... I started to play with my cock as he stopped me, telling that he'd do it. We did a 69, he was spreading my cheeks and fingering me while he sucked my dick and I sucked his. That was so amazing! We came in each others mouth. He rested his head on my chest and we fell asleep. I woke up with him sucking me off making those sounds... oh yeah... I loved the way he sucked me, that mouth was blessed! He got the lub and rubbed in my dick sitting on it. He rode me right there, moaning and whimpering. He looked like he was possessed! I gripped my fingers in his hips (I'm sure I left marks on him) and moaned... when I got my climax I called him... again..." 

"Shit!" Sam said closing the journal with an incredible hard on and listening Dean turn off the shower. He put the journal where it was and sat on his chair holding his crotch.

As his back was to the bathroom's door, he could touch his cock without Dean sees it. Sam was so on it that didn't notice Dean coming close.

"Found something?" he asked.

"YEAH!" Sam said jumping "I mean, no! I haven't!"

"Did I scare you little brother?" Dean said grinning.

"No... a little... I was reading something here... just it... I... I... I'm going to the bathroom!" Sam said getting up quickly so Dean couldn't notice a thing and ran closing the door.

'I must be crazy! Oh God... I can't...' Sam thought while was jerking off, he came giving a low groan.

Dean heard everything, every sigh that Sam gave in that bathroom. He got his own hard on and touched it jerking off with Sam on the other side of the door, when he listened Sam groan he came, he cleaned himself with the towel and put it in the laundry, when Sam came out Dean was laid on their bed, Sam was all sweat.

"Hot Sam?"

"Yeah... a little bit" Sam said he couldn't be redder, you couldn't tell if it was because of his climax of because of Dean's question.

"D...Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You... You and... Sean... you... you..."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah" *blush*

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just want to..."

"Yeah Sam... we did..."

"Is he.. is he good?- I mean... did you... did you thought about me?..."

"Got interested suddenly?"

"Nevermind... forget it!" Sam said returning to the table.

"No! Wait!" Dean said getting up and holding Sam's arm "What do you want to know, Sam?"

"Nothing! I just asked... I don't know why... I just..."

"Want to know what is like?" Dean said running his finger in Sam's chest while he sighed closing his eyes.

"I-I-don't...know... I..."

Dean leaned closer and kissed Sam. It was a slow and deep kiss, Dean's right hand where on Sam's neck and his left hand was on his waist. Sam's hands were on his side but then he got into the kiss and pulled Dean closer by his waist.

When both brothers stopped, they were gasping for air.

"That was what you wanted?" Dean whispered.

"I- I- I-I'm going back to-to-to the research!" Sam said pulling out from the embrace and sat on the chair.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean said behind Sam putting his hands on his shoulders making Sam sigh once again and close his eyes.

"Dean... please..."

"What? I'm just asking you a question..."

"I've said already ok?... I don't know... I just... wanted... just that..."

"Ok, Sam... I've got it already... do your research... I'm taking a nap."

But Sam couldn't, he could only imagine him and Dean doing all that things on Dean's journal together. He could feel Dean's hand on him, whispering those things, telling that he loved him... saying that he was his and no one else's. Sam was hard again. He forgot Dean, he forgot the whole world and touched himself right there whispering Dean's name while his brother slept soundly on his bed.


	7. WYWSI7

With one more stroke and a low moan, Sam got his release. He went to the bathroom to clean himself and guilt filled him.

"God, what am I doing?! This is so wrong Sam, so wrong..." he said splashing water in his face.

He went back to his research but found only a few informations but none of them made sense. At the early night hours Sam crashed down beside Dean. His head and chest ached, he was full of doubts and confused.

Hours later Sam woke up and found himself alone in their bed.

"Dean?" he called getting no answer.

He got up and called again, "Dean, are you at home?"

"Yeah, Sammy... in the living room" Dean said stop writing in his journal and looking at Sam from the couch.

"I thought you're gone..."

"Gone?"

"To..."

"Sean's?"

"Yeah..." Sam said shyly and playing with his short's waistband.

Dean couldn't help and smiled.

"Not tonight, Sam... not tonight..." He closed his journal and approached his brother.

"What you're writing? I've seen you writing on it the other time..."

"As I said... a few notes..."

"Hungry?"

"Nah... I've eaten already. I woke a couple of hours ago and ate... But I can make you company..." Dean said pulling Sam closer and nibbling Sam's ear making him gulp.

"Dean, no... please... don't..."

"Why?" *still nibbling*

"We've talk about this before" gasping "Oh God please, stop!"

"Why are doing this to me? Now it's my turn to say, you're making me confused! One time you come to me and let me kiss you, kiss me back, and then you do this!"

"I-I'm sorry, Dean... I-I don't know... We can't, this is so wrong! You're my brother for God's sake!"

"But you want it..." Dean says licking Sam's neck hearing him hiss "Kiss me Sammy..." he says pulling his brother by the neck and kissing him deeply.

It was a slow kiss, Dean put all his feelings on it, caressing Sam's cheek. Sam grunted and pulled Dean closer as the kiss got more urgently their hands started to touch one another and they were moving to the desk. Dean put Sam sat on the table opening his legs and positioning himself between them. He scratched Sam's back making him moan breaking the kiss arching.

"Don't stop kissing me" Dean whispered.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and kissed him again feeling their hard on. With a click in the back of his head Sam opened his eyes and broke the kiss.

"No! Stop it! No, no, no, no!" He pushed Dean away and got up from the table. "Don't do this to me Dean, please! Oh God!"

"Ok, Sam... I won't. I promise. This was the last time I tried something... I'll move on" Dean said sighing going back to the couch and writing again in his journal.

"Dean-"

"It's ok, Sam. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But Dean-"

"I said I don't want to talk about this. Want me to leave??"

"No!!"

"Then shut up and leave me alone!"

On the next day, during classes, Sam noticed that Sean wasn't at the classroom. He took the time to find something with the other students about the guy's murderer. He got a few info and went to meet Dean at his job.

"Hey Dean, I think I found something!" He said smiling.

"Cool! Sean too"

"Yeah, basically I think I've found 'everything' " Sean said appearing and smiling at Sam "I was investigating, that's why I haven't gone to classes"

"Oh..." Sam said sadly and Sean started speaking.

"Well, the guy's called Jason Bennett, he's from Boston and had a girlfriend called Laureen Richards in his hometown. If I'm not mistaken, he was cheating on his girlfriend-"

"Well... we don't need gossips from the students..." Sam said bored.

"I would like to conclude... Ok, so, as I was saying, he was cheating on Laureen and that night he went out with this redheaded girl and took her to his room and then he was dead. No, dear Sam, she isn't the woman in white. Actually I've made some researches about it and I found something about 'Banshees' "

"Banshees? What is it?" Sam said.

"It's a kind of fairy... well... a cursed one."

"I don't get it..."

"When I talked to a few students all of them said that Jason died with a smile on his face"

"Yeah.. I've heard about it too"

"Exactly! Banshees kill their victims singing. They're very beautiful but her song is an awful one, you don't have time to scream nothing just be happy with that pretty face in front of you, and your blood is drained, no marks or scars"

"Ok... so what does this Laureen girl has to do with the banshee?"

"Banshees attack mostly men, who cheat. Fairies can't fall in love with human, and when it happens they're cursed and become banshees and they kill their loved one and so those ones who cheat their girlfriends"

"Well... now... how we're going to find this redheaded girl?" Sam asked.

"We've already found her" Dean said smiling.

"We have?" Sam asked.

"Yup! I told you Sean is a genius!" Dean said with a proud smile making Sam wince.

"Rahne Sinclair" Sean said showing a picture.

"She's gourgeous!" Sam said.

"You haven't recognized her right, Sam?"

"Me?? Why should I??" he asked confused.

"The Tangiers' girl" Sean said smiling.

"No, it's impossible! Her name was Amie!"

"Nope. I'm pretty much sure it's her. I've made others researches and she had lived in various other places, and where she lived all of her boyfriends died in the same way. She uses false names"

Sean showed the papers with information of other murderers, dates and pictures of this Amie.

"But it doesn't make any sense!"

"Why?" Dean and Sean asked.

"Because... if the banshees go looking for men who cheat, then why she was talking to me that night??"

"Maybe she was testing you? Trying to get information" Dean said.

"Or... you could have cheated on your last girlfriend..." Sean said.

"WHAT?? Don't you never said that again!!!" Sam said griping Sean's shirt with his face all red with anger "I never cheated on Jessica, I would never!!!"

"Are you sure??"

"What do you mean???" And then Sean looked at Dean.

Sam froze.

He knew.

Sean knew bout him and Dean.

'No... Dean is now... I never knew I-Oh God...'

And then Sam remembered all the times when he and Dean were growing up, Dean teaching him all the things, playing with him. Sam always looked at him worshiping him. All the times he was afraid, scared of the dark, needing help, it was always Dean, never their father. The first day Dean came home with a girlfriend, Sam remembered well, he made a scene, threatened his girlfriend, Dean broke up with her later that.

'He did it because of me! He didn't want me sad... I never liked seeing him with someone...'

"Remembered something, Sam?" Sean asked seeing Sam loose his grip.

"What?? You are telling me-You... You're crazy, man! Dean's my brother!!"

"And?"

"And I never felt anything for him! I could never feel! This is incest! It's immoral!"

"And it doesn't matter with who you fall in love with"

"You're crazy... both of you!" Sam said running away from Dean's job.

Sean looked at Dean, who was with his head down.

"It's over, Sean. I should have known this was insanity... I made a huge mistake telling him what I feel... I should have kept it to myself!"

And Sean saw tears.

"Don't say that, Dean"

"I do! I do!... What I'm gonna do now?? He won't ever look at me again! He won't speak to me!" Dean said holding Sean.

"It's ok... we'll work this out alright? Let's go find this banshee girl and we'll see what we're gonna do. I'm gonna call Sam"

Sam got home crying hard, 'I can't be in love with Dean, never! He's my brother! But why is aching so much seeing him hurt?? Seeing him with someone else?? He wasn't even looking at me! I can't'

"I can't!" He said throwing a lamp that was near him against the wall and falling on his knees, hiding his face in his hands sobbing.

His phone was ringing but he knew it was Dean, he didn't want to answer it. He wasn't ready. 'Damn it! This thing won't stop ringing??' He thought grabbing his cell phone, to throw it too when he saw an unknown number. He controlled himself, sniffed and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Sean. Don't hang up, please! We have to get this banshee, and we need you, we have to work together!"

"But I don't want to! I'm tired and sick of all this! I want my life back, I want you both disappear! Leave me alone!" He yelled hanging up and turning off his cell sobbing again.


	8. WYWSI8

"Sam, open this door!" Dean said banging at the door but getting no answer "Sam??? SAM??? Open it!!"

"Leave me alone!! I don't want to see you!! I can't see you, please leave!" Sam yelled crying. Dean couldn't wait any longer and put the door down. "Are you deaf??? I don't want to see you!!" Sam said still without looking at his brother.

"Sam, please..."

"I don't want to talk about it!! For God's sake leave me alone!! Just leave me!!" Dean couldn't help and held Sam rocking him soft "It's ok, Sam... Everything's ok..." he whispered.

"No it's not! I'm so confused... I don't know what to do, and everyday it aches so much!..." Sam said between his sobs.

"You don't have to be anymore, Sam... We've talked about it. Just forget it, forget everything that happened ok? It's over."

"No, it's not!! It's not!"

"Yes Sam, it's over!" Dean repeated it over and over, controlling his urge to cry till Sam stop crying. "Sam... we have to get this banshee ok? And we need you, she's going to be after you"

"I know..." Sam whispered.

"You're gonna help us?" Sam just nodded staring at nowhere.

"Come on, man, get up. We're going to Tangiers ok? She'll be there, and you'll look for her and we'll be watching in a safe position" Dean said helping Sam gets up off the floor.

Sam basically made everything mechanically, took shower, got dressed, and entered the car, into the club... always staring at nothing. "Sam, pay attention, look for her" Sean whispered in his ear.

"I guess I found her!" Dean said pointing to a redhead at the bar, talking to the bartender.

"Ok, Sam, go! It's your turn!" Sean said pushing him. He touched the girl's shoulder "Amie! Hey!"

"Sam? Hey! I thought you had forgotten about me!" Amie said smiling.

"I'm sorry... I was busy with college, so Amie, do you want drink something?"

"Sure" she said smiling.

Dean and Sean stayed behind at a table looking the couple talk and laugh for a long time. "So, Sam... what are you're gonna do when go out of here?"

"Oh, I have no plans... I guess I'm going home... you... well... you can come with me if you want, we can go somewhere..."

The girl smiled sensuously, "I'd love to"

Some time later he excused himself to the toilet and gesticulated to his brother and Sean. "I need the car keys and there's something else..."

"What?" Dean asked "Well... how we're going to destroy her?"

"Good question..." Dean said looking at Sean.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you! I'm so sorry! Well... this girl thinks that the victim is the guy who cheated on her, so she's going to try to kill you, all you have to do is play along, but... we... the person you hurt must be present at the place..."

"What do you mean?" Sam said worried.

"Well... you have to beg her to forgive you, as I said, because she thinks you're the one she loves, and you have to beg for the person you hurt to forgive you too..."

"What?? But.. there's no one!"

"Yes, Sam... there is..." Sean said looking at Dean.

"I thought it was over" Sam said looking at Dean.

"Sam, please you have to stop with this. Face it! You're in love with your brother, he's in love with you, period!" Sean said pissed.

"But we can't!"

"Well.. that's a start... you assuming. It doesn't matter if it's wrong or not, 2 people that love each other, that's enough to know. You have to do this and she's waiting for you." he said smiling, "This guy's name was Matt Locker, he cheated on her when they were engaged and he ran away with this girl, she went look for them and killed him" Sam was leaving when Dean spoke "The keys" he got it without looking at his brother and left "We'll be following you!" Dean tried do say.

"Hey, Amie... I'm planning to leave!"

"Hi, you took long time!" Amie said smiling.

"Sorry... toilet was full... So, I'm planning to leave, come with me?"

"Sure!"

Sam and Amie got in the car he and drove far away from the Tangiers. He saw through the mirror a car following them and thought it was Dean, he stopped in a dark park a few blocks away. "I guess we'll be fine here... there's no one around... what do you think?" he asked smiling.

"Fits perfect to me" She said smiling and opening the car's door. They walked for a while and stopped near a huge tree.

"So Amie-" but Sam couldn't finish, Amie was kissing him, he saw her body light up and she started to cry.

"Why did you do this to me?? Why did you stop loving me?? I loved you so much!"

"Ra-Rahne I-I'm sorry... I..."

"You couldn't have done this to me!" She said stepping back. When she was opening her mouth to start to sing... "Hello sweetheart..." Dean said.

***

When the banshee turned around she gave a shriek and suddenly her nails grew up, she took a form of an awful woman, purple eyes, grey hair and clothes and she scratch Dean deeply on his chest making him fell unconscious.

"Dean!!" Sam screams.

"My love, why do care about her??" Sam blinked trying to process what the banshee was saying when he realized it, and Sean screamed to him play along "Don't worry, I'll take care of Dean!"

"No! Dean!"

"You're mine" she hissed turning back to her old form. "Don't care about her! She doesn't love you like I do!" and caressed Sam's face "No!"

"Sam! Play along!" Sean said once again.

"No! I won't! Dean's hurt!"

"Don't worry about him!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"For God's sake Sam, do it!!!"

"Ra-Rahne I... I..."

"Yes my love, tell me"

"I love you... forgive me... please..." Sam said still looking behind her and seeing Dean regaining conscience 'Thank God!'

***

"Dean, are you ok?" Sean asked.

"Fine... that bitch's nails hurt like hell!" Dean managed to say trying to stand up.

"Stay there! The wound is too deep, you can't!"

"Where's Sam??"

"He's dealing with Rahne"

"Sam???" he screamed still on the ground.

"Dean!! You're ok??" Sam yelled seeing his brother wake up.

The banshee gave another shriek and tried to attack Dean once again, "NOOO!!" Sam screamed grabbing her by her back "She must die! She stole you from meee!!"

"No! Rahne! She-She didn't!" Sam said desperate.

"She????" Dean said confused looking at Sean "Is she saying that I'm a girl???"

"Rahne please let her go! I'm with you, don't you see it??"

"And we'll be together forever, right my love?"

"Yes! Yes! We will! I promise!" he said letting go of her and stepping back. Sam looked at Dean who was behind the banshee and spoke "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean anything I did... I... I... love you... I love you..." Sam finishing with a whisper.

"It's ok Sam..." Dean whispered back.

"I love you too Matt..." Rahne said kissing Sam and vanishing in the wind. Sam looked around and finally spoke "It's-It's over?"

"I guess so..." Sean said looking around too.

"Dean?!?! Are you alright??" Sam said running to Dean and kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine...That fucking bitch thought I was a girl!!! Ouch!"

"Well... you're looking like a girl who was betrayed a little while ago..." Sam said giving a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, but you're still the one who makes scenes and act like a drama queen"

"Ouch that hurt!" Sean said laughing seeing Sam glare.

"C'mon, let's take you home. I'll take care of this scratch... I shouldn't! But I will..."

"Don't make laugh Sammy, it hurts like hell!"

"You deserve it!"

"I don't! You do!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Aaaww shut up you two!!" Sean said still laughing and opening the impala's door and helping Dean get inside.

"No!" Both boys said at the same time.

"God... you're so alike..."

"Nah... this is with you and Sam, Sean" Dean said .smiling. That was when Sam looked at Sean and everything fit.


	9. WYWSI9

Sean just grinned and said goodbye driving away. Sam didn't say a word the whole way to their house. 'He has my hair... blue eyes... my chin...he's taller as me... he's... **me**!'

"Yeah Sammy... he's just look like you... and you haven't noticed any moment, have you? You didn't get anything..."

"What are you talking about, Dean?? And how do you know what I was thinking??"

"I know you Sammy, I just got involved with Sean first place because he looks just like you, and has your most of your personality... When Sean met you, he understood everything and was ok with that, he was helping me to make you realize that you're in love with me too..."

Sam helped Dean out of the car and took him home. He took off his clothes and put him laid on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. He returned and was on his knees cleaning the wounds hearing Dean hiss.

"Stop hissing!"

"Can't help it alright? It hurts!" Dean whined.

Sam was concentrated cleaning and a while later he was the one who first spoke.

"So... you won't finish explaining?" he said taking his hair off his eyes and not taking his eyes off the wounds.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"Well... the whole Sean's story is true... I haven't lied... well... actually... nothing was a lie, me, Sean, the journal-"

"The journal?!"

"Yeah..."

"You let it here on purpose??"

"I did... I wanted you to read it... to know how I felt about everything"

"I didn't want to know about your sexual life with Sean!!"

"Well... not everything I wrote there was with Sean... Some were... and some were-" And Dean stops speaking blushing hard.

"Were what?"

"Well... they were... things I... wanted to do with you or... dream about them... but I'm not telling you which were"

That was Sam's turn to blush.

"So-So-So... those-those parts that-that y-you wrote saying calling him... again... was... m-me?"

"Yeah... There were a few times I called you when I was with Sean...and he noticed.... but never said anything..."

Sam finished cleaning the wounds and sat on the floor with his head down, hair hiding his eyes.

"I knew all the times you took it to read... I always checked the positions I left the journal..."

"You WHAT???" this time Sam looked at him redder as ever.

"Sam you never knew how to be discreet... and... as far as I'm concerned... you got a little turned on with what I wrote..." Dean said smiling.

Sam could only move his lips.

"Don't be silly... I feel flattered..." Dean said pulling Sam and kissing him.

They stopped kissing and Sam was still blushing turning his head to hide his face.

"Don't be silly! Look at me..." Dean said lifting Sam's chin. "

I fell like I'm an idiot..." He finally said.

"Why?"

"Because... everything was so obvious and I didn't notice!"

"Just because you didn't want to face the truth..."

"What truth?"

"You love me... and I love you... Sam, we've been through a lot of things, we've seen awful things too, and now, I don't care anymore what people will say... they won't believe, and if they do, they'll think we're freaks anyway..." Sam just sighed and Dean spoke again "I just won't do anything if you don't want to, I'm not gonna push you or make you do something you don't want"

"But I do!" Sam said redder looking away and that make Dean laugh "That's good, because I want too" he said smiling.

They kissed again, Sam forgot about Dean's wound and put his hand on it making Dean break the kiss 'ouching'.

"Dean, I'm so sorry!!" Sam said worried.

"It's ok, Sam, don't worry... I think we should go to bed... you have classes tomorrow..."

"Ok... you're right..."

They were laid down side by side, Sam's left arm were touching Dean's right one, both were in silence then Dean felt Sam squeezing his hands and entwining their fingers making Dean smile, they looked at each other and Sam reached out to kiss Dean, touching his face.

On the next day, Dean woke up and found himself alone, he looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack when he saw it was almost noon. He called his job to tell that he was on accident when his friend told him that Sam went there to explain the situation, Dean smiled hearing this. He got up and went to the kitchen to fix something to eat, and finally giving up feeling too tired, he slept again, he woke up with Sam stepping out the bathroom.

"Hey sleepyhead, finally you're awake!" He said shyly.

"I felt so tired... these scratches sting..." Dean said touching them.

"I'm going to clean them again. Look I went to your job tell you're on an accident-"

"Yeah... I woke up a few hours ago and called Perce, he told me you went there... thanks..."

"No pro..." Sam said shyly "let me get the first aid kit"

A few minutes later Sam had finished cleaning it, "It's going to heal soon... the medicine is taking effect well, and cleaning at least twice a day it'll be ok soon" he said examining the wounds.

"I hope so..." Dean said looking at Sam's face.

He touched his cheek and pulled him for a kiss, hearing Sam sigh, he traced his brother lips with his tongue and taking the hint Sam opened his mouth letting Dean's tongue explore his mouth, his hand was caressing the back of Sam's neck and his hand was on Dean's tummy. They didn't rush this kiss, it was like show each other what they felt, when they broke the kiss, Sam shyly got the first aid kit and put it in place.

Dean spent the rest of the day watching TV and Sam studying. Later that night he closed his books and went to bed, Dean was already there, napping so he took the opportunity to take another look at his wounds. Dean noticed it but didn't move, he kept pretending he was asleep until Sam lay down and fall asleep bracing Dean by the waist and putting his head on his shoulder. Dean sighed contently and slept.

They never get any far than kissing and caressing each other, everytime that Dean tried something far than that, Sam stopped him, telling about the wounds and the healing, he could hurt Dean during it and got worse. Days had passed by and Sam was acting this way the whole time.

With Dean's wounds healed, he was back to work and Sam busy with college, exams was about to begin and he was studying like a mad man, so none of them could spend much time with each other, only during dinner, when both were at home at the same time so did a little chatting. On the last day of exams, Sam arrived at home and Dean had cooked dinner and prepared the table, plates and all.

"Hey! You did all this?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah, as you studied hard, I think we could have a nice dinner, you relax a bit"

"Great! I'm going to take a shower and we'll eat"

"Ok! Hurry, or the food will get cold!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

The brothers were happily talking during dinner, and making jokes, "So, when you'll get your grades? We need to celebrate them!"

"Don't rush things, Dean. I don't know if I did it well..."

"Of course you did! You worked your brain out here for 2 whole weeks! You're smart, Sam, of course you'll make it!" Dean said making Sam blush at the compliment.

"Thanks..." he said smiling.

Dinner's over, dishes cleaned, both were get ready to go to bed, Sam was unmaking the bed when Dean stopped behind him bracing by the waist and kissing the back of his neck. Sam felt Dean getting hard, he turned around and Dean kissed him whispering, "I missed you..." Sam smiled and spoke "I missed you too" and kissed again. Dean pushed Sam to the bed lying on him, he kissed Sam's neck tracing his tongue, making him moan, caressing his chest and playing with his nipples. Sam buried his fingers in Dean's hair while he traced kisses down his chest and tummy.

Sam tensed and held his breath.


	10. WYWSI10

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked feeling Sam's body tensing.

"Uh... nothing... I... I'm just…"

"I'm not gonna do anything you don't want, Sam"

"I-I-I know... it's just I..."

"I think we should go sleep," Dean said kissing Sam's stomach once again and smiling while curling up beside him.

"I'm sorry Dean... I think I just got nervous"

"Don't worry, it's normal. Well... it's not everyday you have Dean Winchester on you" Dean said flashing a smile.

"Dumbass"

"But you have to admit that you love this dumbass here" Dean said laughing.

"Sooo full of yourself aren't you?!"

"You bet!"

They kissed some more and then Dean spoke again, "We won't rush anything, you tell me where I should stop. When you feel ready, just tell me, ok?"

"K..."

"'night Sammy"

"'night Dean" Sam said smiling when he heard Dean calling him that awful nickname. 'I think I'm starting to like being called Sammy...'

***

As everything was fine with Sam and Dean, Sam and Sean got closer and became good friends. Every time they could, they were partying together.

"I'm glad you and Sean are getting along that well" Dean commented, opening the door of their place after another party night, "He's a great guy"

"Yeah... I think he is... well... he talks a lot, but he's good" Sam said laughing

"Well, as you don't talk that much he has to do the job for both of you!" Dean said making fun of Sam.

"Heeey!!"

"I'm not lying!" Sam couldn't argue, Dean was right.

"Hmm... as tomorrow is Saturday, and you don't have classes, and I just work later... we could extend the night... what do you think?" Dean said nuzzling Sam's neck.

He felt his pant tightening, and pressed his hips against Dean making his brother grunt.

"I see you're interested," Dean said giving him a naughty smile while taking off Sam's clothes and leading him to the bed. Sam was more relaxed with Dean and his tentative attempts to make out, well... nothing under the clothes yet, but it was a start! This time when Dean tried to take Sam's shorts off, he didn't complain 'Hmm...Great' he thought, kissing Sam's belly and going down, he kissed his thighs missing Sam's cock on purpose, then kissed his inner thighs making Sam moan and harden even more. Taking this as an ok, he kissed the head of his cock.

"Dean, no!" Sam said nervously.

"Why not?" Dean asked in a husky voice and kissing up his body and licking Sam's nipple, making him groan.

"Because... I'm... not... ready..."

"You never let me touch you..." he whispered in Sam's ear "Why are you so nervous? I'm not gonna hurt you or anything"

"I know, Dean but... I'm not ready, I have to get used..."

"We've been like this for weeks... You always get hard but never let me do anything, you don't do anything with me too... In the end we both end up in that bathroom jerking off!" Dean said sitting up and getting frustrated.

"I know..." Sam said with his head down

"At least try it... or let me try! I won't bite or cut it out or anything else, you know?!"

"O-ok..." Sam said.

"Let me touch you" Dean whispered kissing Sam. Sam only nodded.

He grabbed Sam's hips and pulled him closer, making Sam moan into his mouth. Just hearing Sam's moan, made Dean hard as a rock again. He took off his shorts and nibbled Sam's earlobe while grabbing Sam's cock and stroking it. Sam moaned louder.

"That's it, let me hear you," he said speeding up his movements on Sam's cock making him buck his hips.

"Touch me, Sammy" he said, guiding Sam's hand to his hard on and grunting in Sam's ear, making him moan once more.

"Dean I... Oh God..."

"What Sammy? What is it?"

"I'm gonna-aaahh"

"What baby? Gonna come?"

"Yes! Oh shit! Dean!" Sam said stroking Dean's cock faster, making him moan more and more.

"Come for me Sammy"

Dean didn't have to ask twice. Sam came in his hand, and feeling Sam's cock pulsing, Dean came too. Both brothers were panting hard. Dean left Sam laid out on the bed and grabbed a wet cloth to clean them. They curled up in each other's arms.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah... I did"

"Good, we should do this more often"

"Hm-hm" Sam said nodding and drifting asleep.

The next day, Dean woke up with Sam on the phone... "Yeah, that'd be good, we can catch a movie, and Dean's going to work this afternoon, I'm going to wake him up when we hang up (...) Ok, I'm going to get ready and pick you up (...) Ok. Cya, Bye."

"Who was it?" Dean asked still sleepy

"Hey, 'morning"

"Good morning"

"It was Sean, we're going to the movies as you're going to work. Want to join us later?"

"Sure, we can hit a bar or something"

"Alright! I'm going to take a shower and don't you go back to sleep or you're going to be late!" Sam said smiling and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and got in. He heard the door opening and saw Dean entering. Naked.

"Mind if I join you?" Sam blushed and turned around trying to hide his erection.

"Su-sure, co-come in"

Dean got into and Sam had his back turned to him

"Something's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked concerned

"N-N-No! No-Nothing's wrong!"

"Then why you're nervous?"

"I-I'm not nervous!"

"Yes you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Turn around"

"Why?"

"Turn around, Sam"

"Why??"

"Just turn!" Dean said grabbing Sam by his shoulders and turning him around just to see him just to see him trying to cover his hard on with his hands.

"Show me"

"What??? No!"

"Show me"

"Dean, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because, no!"

"I wanna see you hard, I like to know that I turn you on," Dean said making Sam blush more.

"See... I'm hard too, no big deal, you do this to me Sammy" He said showing his own hard on and kissing Sam, making him loosen up his hands

"Let me see it" Dean whispered, taking Sam's hands off of his erection.

"Do I turn you on this much?" he asked, kissing and sucking Sam's nipples and rubbing his erection.

"Y-Yes," Sam said with a groan.

"Have I told you that I love your body? I love biting you" Dean said biting Sam left nipple.

"Oh God!" Sam moaned, hitting his head on the wall.

"I love licking, kissing, biting every inch of you" he said kissing down Sam's chest and tummy, sometimes biting. He got on his knees and squeezed Sam's butt, hearing him hiss and buck his hips. Which made his cock touch Dean's lips, he took the chance and swallowed it.

"No, Dean! No! Please!" Sam said holding Dean's head.

"Sammy, please... let me..." Dean purred.

"No, no, no, please, not yet, please."

"Ok, Sam. I stopped." Dean said getting up and grabbing the soap.

"Dean…"

"It's ok Sam, I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm sorry. I won't do anything."

"Don't be mad at me," Sam said holding his brother.

"I'm not mad, just... nevermind... I have to go to work so... let's just finish it later, ok?" He rinsed the soap off his body, washed his hair and stepped out of the shower.

"Dean..."

"I gotta go, Sam or I'll be late. We talk about this another time ok?" he said, kissing Sam and leaving.

Sam waited till Dean left the house and stepped out of the shower, changed and left to meet Sean.


	11. WYWSI11

Sam went to the movie and Sean, and as always Sean was talking and talking, but this time Sam wasn't paying attention. After the movie they went to a McDonalds.

"What's wrong, Sam? You're barely talking, and you're not eating, something's is wrong? "

"Nothing..."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Ok... Changing the subject... So... How are you and Dean? Any progress?" Sam looked away, "Ok, I think I know what the problem is... C'mon spit out"

Sam gave a long sigh and started speaking.

"I don't know... I mean... I know what's wrong with me but... I don't know what to do!"

"Well... if you tell me what is wrong maybe I can help"

"Weeeeell... we... we... I... you know... I got hots for Dean... and I know he has for me too..." Sam said nervous.

"But...?"

"But I don't know what's going on! Everytime he tries to touch me or... or..."

"Or...?"

"Or... su-suck me o-off" Sam said really red " I-I-I panic! I tell him to stop and... I-I don't know what to do... I mean... he always does everything and I just stay there... frozen... I feel like I'm an idiot!" he blurted "I don't know what to do Sean, we argued earlier because he tried to-to-to su-suck me and I-I-I didn't let him to, I know he's pissed at me, he said he didn't but I know he is! I swear I wanted to punch myself in that sho-...shower..." Sam was speaking like a mad man non stop.

"Hold on boy! Man, you don't talk much but when you do... Holly Mary!" Sean said laughing making Sam more shy, "I'm just kidding, Sam! I'm glad you're speaking" he said smiling, "Why are you so shy around him? He's your brother"

"Exactly because of this! I mean, he wasn't supposed to know what I like to do in bed with someone! I mean... c'mon! You don't make out or have sex with your brother normally!"

"Sam, besides being your brother, he's the one you love, and you don't have to be ashamed of it, let your body do what you feel like doing, if your mouth want to kiss him, then kiss him! If your hands want to touch him, then touch him! If your legs want entwining his, then do it! It doesn't matter what will happen on the next morning, or later, just do what you feel like. I don't think that he's pissed at you... but I think it's better you take care of this situation or you're going to mess everything"

"Aw man don't say that!" Sam said rubbing his face.

"I do, cause I care about you two and I want you to work out. Just free yourself! Go to his job, and take him out, have fun and let it flow"

"I don't think he'll want to go out with me anymore today"

"Oh he will... Believe me... Just do it. Don't worry about me, I can take a cab to go back home. Good luck!" Sean said patting Sam's shoulder and leaving.

Sam spent more time at the McDonald's gathering courage to face Dean and then left to his job. He turned the ignition off, took a long breath and stepped out of the car. As he opened the store's door where Dean worked selling old rock albums, he found him with a guy at the cash talking, laughing, and selling him an old KISS album. Dean saw Sam at the door, looking at him, and stopped laughing. He said goodbye to the guy and pretended look for something under the balcony.

"Dean... can we... talk..."

"I can't now Sam, I'm working" Dean said sharply.

"I won't take long. I promise." Sam said saying a prayer in his mind for Dean says a yes.

His old brother sighed and walked out of the store leaning himself at the impala and crossing his arms.

"Dean, I... I want to have sex with you..."

"What??" Dean said with his eyes wide opened.

"No! I mean, yes! Aw man!" 'Calm down Sam' he thought rubbing his face and trying to start again, "Look, I do, I really do want to have sex with you, you don't know how much you turn me on, but, I-I don't know what happens to me ok? I freeze and panicked! I just... stay there..."

"I know it all Sam, I've noticed"

"Oh... then... I just want you to be patient with me... please understand, as much as I want you still it's not easy for me, you're my brother!"

"But I'm being patient, Sam, I'm letting you take your time"

"Good... look... I just came here to tell you this... and to ask you to... go out with me tonight..." He said shyly.

"I don't know Sam..."

"Please, please, please! As an apology... please?" Sam plead pouting.

"Ah... I don't know, Sam..."

"Dean, please! For me!"

"Ok, ok, we're going out!" Dean said sighing and making Sam smile.

"Right! I'll come get you, ok?"

"Ok, little brother, be here at 6pm"

"Ok! Bye Dean"

"Bye Sam"

Sam went straight to Sean's house and told everything.

"That was great Sam! You were honest with him, he could never be mad at it, so... where are you planning taking him?"

"I don't know yet, Sean... I don't want to go to a bar, I wanted something peaceful..."

"Take him to the movies!"

"No!! Not again in my life! I rather stay at home!"

"Whoah... I don't want to know why... Well... Take him to dinner?"

"Yeah... that'd be good!"

"Ok, I know a restaurant, it's a good one, and you can take him. What time he said to pick him up?"

"6pm"

"Ok, let's do like this..." And then Sean and Sam made all the plans. At 6pm Sam was parking outside Dean's job.

"Ok, passenger seat, please?" Dean said opening the driver's door.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"You heard me, I'm driving"

"But, Dean-"

"You said you wanted go out, we will, but it'll be on my way"

"I don't want to go to a bar!" Sam said frustrated getting out of the car and sitting at the passenger's sit.

"We won't, trust me" Dean said smiling and turning on the ignition.

"Where we're going?" Sam asked curious.

"You'll see" Dean said without take his eyes from the road.

He stopped at the cinema and opened his door.

"I can't believe you took me to the cinema! I told you I would never watch any film with you again!" Sam said stepping out of the car.

Dean didn't say anything he bought the tickets and handed to Sam his, and went to the theater, he chose the emptiest place and sat down.

"Dean please, can we go? I don't want to be mad at you again because of a movie" Sam said standing next to Dean.

"Sam, please, can you shut up and sit down? Thanks!" Dean said crossing his right leg, Sam sighed loudly impatient and sat down beside Dean.

The lights went off and they got to see the trailers, when the movie title appeared Sam was shocked, 'The Lake House'. His mouth almost touched the ground and he looked at Dean with his eyes wide open, Dean never looked at him, but blushed, he thanked God for the lights are out.  
Sam tried to speak but his lips just moved and no sound came out, then decided just be quiet. As the movie was rolling, Sam was trying to find a comfortable position, that was when he saw Dean lift his left arm and pull him in his arms for an embrace, still blushing, Sam rested his head on Dean's left shoulder and smiled, he felt Dean kissing his head and looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment and then kissed.

At the end of the movie, both brothers were walking to the car side by side, always touching one another controlling the urge to hold hands and kiss. Dean still wasn't looking at Sam, as they got into the car Dean only said, "It's not over yet" and drove away. They arrived at a restaurant, it wasn't a fancy one, but it was comfy. Dean picked a table away from the main part and sat down. The waiter gave them the menu and walked away.

"So... what you'll want?" Dean asked avoiding look at Sam. "You took me to a chick flick movie..." Sam said still shocked.

Dean looked at him blushing fervently "Well... Y-Yeah... You said once that it doesn't matter the movie, but the company... so I... well... I decided try it..." he said looking to the menu again.

"And?"

"It was... well... ah... It was... good..." he said shrugging.

"Dean?" he looked up "Thank you" Sam said smiling.

"May I have you order?" The waiter said stopping the conversation.

"Sure" Dean said thanking him in his mind.

Both said their preference and waited, in silence, sometimes glancing at each other but never speaking. They ate, and Dean drove home.

They were undressing when Sam spoke "Dean..."

"Yeah Sam"

"Thanks for the night"

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it"

"But you liked it too?"

"It doesn't matter what the program is if your company is good" Dean said blushing and making Sam blush too.

"Dean... what I said earlier... I mean it... I want it... I do... But I don't know how-"

"I didn't said the night was over"

"But-"

"Sit down" Dean said pointing to the bed, he got the first aid kit and took gauze from it.

"What you're going to do with it?" Sam asked confused. Dean just went behind Sam and blindfolded his eyes, "Wha-"

"Shh... You said you freeze when you're with me right?"

"Yes but-"

"Now you're gonna do what you feel like. I want you to listen to what I'm going to say and let your body speaks for you, ok?" Dean said in Sam's ear, his answer was just a whisper "Ok"

"Ready?"

"Y-Yes"

Dean was speaking with a low raspy voice in Sam's ear "I'm kissing your neck, the way up to you ear and I licking it" he heard Sam grunt "How does it feel Sammy?" Sam shuddered hearing his nickname, feeling Dean's breathe in his ear

"I-It's good..."

"I'm kissing your left shoulder and touching your chest, can you feel it?" Sam was breathing hard nodding, "Touch yourself Sammy" he said guiding Sam's hands to his chest "Play with your nipples, imagine that's my tongue doing this to you"

"Jesus..." Sam hissed pinching his nipples.

"I'm kissing your chest and going down, touch your belly Sammy, put your hands down... under your shorts... I'm licking the head of your cock"

"Oh Dean..."

"Move your hands up again... Like I'm feeling your skin, kissing your chest, your neck..." Sam sighed "Like that?" Dean asked nuzzling Sam's neck.

"Yeah... I do..." Sam whispered.

"Pinch your nipples again, I like bite them... make them hard... Yes Sammy... touch you cock again... you're so hard" Dean said hissing.

"Dean... please..." Sam moaned stroking his cock showing his erection.

"Yes Sammy, what do you want?" Dean whispered in his right ear making Sam turn his head with his mouth open "I... I... Oh God..."

"What Sam? Tell me..."

"To-Touch me"

"But I am Sam... aren't you feeling me?"

"N-No..."

"No? How come? Can't you feel me sucking you?"

"Shhhit!" Sam said stroking faster "Dean..." Sam was already pleading whimpering.

"Tell me... what do you want now?"

"I-I-I... Let... I-I... Oh my... Please, let me touch you, please, please..."

"That's what you want?"

"Yes! Dean, please..." Sam was begging, panting hard moving his hips.

Dean got up and sat in front of his brother, took his left hand and put in his face, kissing the palm of Sam's hand, "Touch me Sammy, I'm here"

Sam stopped stroking his cock and touched Dean's face with both hands kissing him like Dean was the only thing in the world pushing Dean to bed. He traced kisses down his neck, sucking it making Dean groan. Sam laid on top of Dean making both erections rub in each other and making them groan. He kissed Dean's chest and played with his nipples, the way he imagined Dean playing with his, he felt Dean's hand in his hair holding him still and moaning. Sam removed Dean's shorts and kissed his inner thighs, sucking and biting, Dean was bucking his hips pulling Sam's head, Sam took his brother's hand off his head and sucked the head of Dean's cock making him moan loud.

Sam took off his blindfold and kept sucking all the length of his cock hard and fast, sometimes sucking his balls, playing with them. It was taking all Dean's strength to not buck his hips fast and make Sam gag, when he was almost coming, Sam felt his cock pulsing and slowed his pace."

Fucking shit Sammy, don't do that! Please!" Dean said holding still Sam's head, but Sam stopped sucking and was licking it like an ice cream making him buck his hips even more and stroked his own hard on again.

"Sammy... Sammy... stop playing..." Dean pleads, Sam smiled licking his lips and sucked his cock again putting all the way in and out "Oh my..." Dean grunted "Sam... Sammy, I'm gonna... shit Sam!..." But Sam didn't stop and Dean came in his mouth, he took care not to loose any drip of Dean's semen and trailed kisses up his chest and sucking Dean's earlobe "Sam... why... didn't you stop?" Dean asked panting.

"You told me to do everything I wanted... I did..." he answered planting kisses on Dean's face, and kissing him making Dean taste himself in Sam's tongue.

They were spooned on bed, Dean was holding Sam and kissing his shoulder, then spoke "Sam... I've got something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I... well... I-I'm leaving in 2 days..."


	12. WYWSI12

"WHAT??? What do you mean with you're leaving?!" Sam said panicking and sitting down.

"No! I'm sorry, it's not that, well it is... Arg! Let me explain! Perce and I are going to this trip... He has a friend, who has these old albums and wants to sell them, and he asked me to go with him, it will be a 2 days driving, we'll be back on Saturday... But I'll call you, I promise."

"But Dean... do you really have to go?" Sam asked without hiding his sadness.

"I do... Please, it's just for 4 days... The soon I leave I'll be back already, I promise, K?" Dean said kissing his little brother and lifting Sam's chin looking at his eyes.

Sam could only nod and laid down with his back to Dean. He tried to reach Sam's shoulder but changed his mind then he heard Sam sniffing.

"Sam... I'm sorry..." Dean said holding Sam while he cried.

"It's ok... It's just... I... I'm ok... I'm... I'm just tired, Dean... good night..."

" 'Night Sam..." Dean said sighing.

Dean woke up late that Sunday, he saw the whole house cleaned and no Sam around and a note on the table:

_"Went out for a walk. Be back later. Sam"_

Dean spent the whole day alone, feeling a jerk for leaving Sam after all that happened the night before, 'He was doing so good... I shouldn't have told him...'. Hours passed and sign of Sam, Dean had already called Sean, who didn't know where Sam could be, and was starting to panic.

Later that night, Sam came back, Dean was sat on the couch with his hands hiding his face, he looked up and saw Sam at the door.

"Sammy, where have you been? I tried to call you but you phone was off, Sean is worried too!" he said standing up to hold his brother.

Sam didn't say anything, he kissed Dean hard taking off his own clothes.

"What are you doing, Sam?" he managed to say between the kiss.

Sam's hands where everywhere, caressing, griping and pinching.

"Sam... Sammy, please what are you doing?"

"Fuck me Dean." he hissed.

"What?!"

"Fuck me." Sam said biting his shoulder.

"No! Of course not Sam, are you crazy?"

"You said to tell you when I felt ready, so I am ready, fuck me."

"I'm not going to fuck you! I don't want to fuck you! And you're not ready!"

"How do you know? You're not me!"

"But I know you, and I know you're doing this because I'm leaving! It's not right Sam, please... stop it..."

Sam froze. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean could feel hot tears.

"Why do you have to leave now?" Sam said sniffing.

"I'm sorry Sammy, I really am." Dean said holding Sam "We were so fine yesterday, weren't we? You did good last night and I'm proud of you, but I... Perce just told me that when you left the store yesterday... we already had that misunderstanding, I didn't want to mess anything else... I was so worried about you Sammy, don't do this again, please."

"I'm gonna miss you like hell..." Sam said drying his face.

"I know... I'll miss you too... But... I gotta pack..."

"Pack?? But you'll only leave-"

"I'm leaving tomorrow night... I'll take my stuff to the store and I'm going to sleep at Perce's, we're leaving early in the morning."

"But- I- Oh... ok..." Sam said with his head down.

Dean packed everything he needed while Sam was at the bedroom's window looking outside.

"Hey... you ok?" Dean said holding him from behind.

"Yeah. Fine. I guess..."

"Let's go to bed... It's late..." Dean kissed the back of Sam's neck and taking him to bed.

Dean tried to hold Sam, but he just pushed him away. This was the first night they slept apart since the Banshee, and that ached.

On the next day, Dean woke up earlier than Sam, he dressed, kissed his head and left. When Sam woke up to go to college he found himself alone with just a note on Dean's place:

_"See you in 4 days. Dean"_

Sam forced himself that morning to go to college. He wasn't paying attention at all to any class, at lunch time Sean was talking to him.

"What's wrong Sam? You acting weird all day, always staring at nothing."

"Dean left..." He said fighting back the tears.

"What????"

"He's in this trip, to buy some old albums to the store with his boss. He'll be back just on Saturday night"

"Oh my! Don't do that! I thought he left for good! We were worried about you yesterday, he said you went out but didn't say where to, and now you come telling me that he left I was confused for a while!"

"I needed to walk, think about everything. I know it's a short trip, but it's been over a year we're not apart from each other that long and... since that day... I... it's aching so much..."

Sam said not controlling his tears anymore.

"We were so fine, we had that date on Saturday, he took me to the movies! And he acted cool with it! We… we even held each other! And then he took me to a restaurant it was so great, and I made it! I was comfortable around him, I didn't freeze! He did this thing... I don't know... It was just perfect! And then he tells me about this trip, I freaked out! And to make things better he woke up today and left, he didn't wake me up, not even to say goodbye, just wrote a short note!" He blurted.

"Maybe because he knew you'd feel awful with it. He wanted to make things easy..."

"But I wanted to see him, hold him.... Man... I'm feeling an idiot..." Sam said crying hard and then laughing drying his face.

"You are not! You're just not used to it! Both of you are getting to know each other in other way, you're a couple now, it's normal at the beginning want to be together all the time and all that stuff."

"He said no to me last night..." Sam whispered.

"Sorry?"

"I told him that I... I... well... I wanted to have sex with him... and he said no... He said that I was rushing things and went pack!"

"He did??? Dean did this??"

"Yeah..."

"Weird..."

"You tell me!"

"Has he called you?"

"No... not yet... I think he's still in town..."

The rest of the day was Sam looking like a zombie, when he got home he saw a message on the answer machine, he clicked the button to hear it.

"Hey Sam..." he heard Dean's voice "It's me... I ah... I'm calling to tell you that I'm leaving already, I didn't know if you were with your cell phone so I'm leaving this message ok? I'll call you later, when we stop. See ya."

"Oh really?? You didn't know if I was with my cell phone?? Ooook!!" Sam said giving a sarcastically laugh "I miss you too Winchester!" he deleted the message and took his shower.

Later that night he was laid on his bed, their bed, he couldn't help and cried, he felt lonely, he missed Dean's body and his warmth, his arms holding him.

Sam didn't go to classes on the next day, and on the next one. He didn't leave his bed, not even to eat and spent the whole day holding Dean's pillow, he hasn't called, his cell phone rang, it was Sean.

"Yeah Sean?"

"Where are you? You ok? Are you sick? I haven't seen you in class,"

"I'm at home, don't want to go to college... I just want to stay at home..."

"I'm going over there, open the door" Sean said hanging up.

15 minutes later Sean was knocking, Sam was still holding Dean's pillow, his hair was a mess, his face was a crap, he needed to shave...

"He hasn't called..." Sam said sniffing.

"Ow Sam..." Sean said holding him.

"He just left a message on the answer machine saying... saying that he was leaving, and that he'd call me later... since then he hasn't..."

"You're a mess... Haven't you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry..." he mumbled.

"Sam! You have to eat or you're gonna get sick!"

"I don't want to... I don't feel like to..."

"Sam... don't do this to yourself... what Dean will say when he sees you?"

"I don't know if he will come back Sean..."

"What do you mean?! Are you crazy? Of course he'll come back Sam!"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Sam! Hello! Stop imagining things! It's just a short trip, maybe he didn't have time to call you! Just that! C'mon, you need a shower, I'll make some food for you, and give me his pillow!" Sean said laughing "And shave!!"

One hour later, Sam was finishing his meal and Sean was cleaning his place.

"You want me to help you?" Sam asked.

"No, don't worry, I'm finishing already."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said answering it.

"Hey Sam, it's me. We are here already, sorry for not calling you earlier..."

"Oh... hi Dean... it's ok.... how's everything?"

"Just fine... Perce friend is the guy! You get to know him!"

Sam sighed "I miss you..."

"Yeah!"

"Is Perce there?"

"Yup, for sure."

"Oh... so... do you... miss me too?"

"Yeah... of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know Dean... you haven't called..."

"Sorry for that ok? I gotta go we're gonna take a look at his albums, call you later! Bye Sam, Take care" and then Dean hang up without wait for an answer.


	13. WYWSI13

Before Dean hung up, Sam was already crying.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"He was so cold... He barely talked... and he was so happy... See Sean? I think he doesn't like me anymore! He got tired of waiting!"

"Don't be silly! Of course not! Dean is crazy about you!"

"Then why he did this?"

"What did he say when you asked if Perce was there?"

"He said he was."

"Then that's why he must have acted that way!"

"I don't know... I'm so confused..."

"You shouldn't be! I've told you, Dean's crazy about you! He sees you everywhere!"

Sam just listened... he wanted to believe in Sean, but the voice in the back of his head only said the opposite...

"Let's go out with me tonight," Sean said.

"I don't want..."

"C'mon! You need to do something!"

"But I don't want Sean... really... I want to stay at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok... I have to go but... I'll call you later, to check up on you, ok?"

"K..."

When Sean left, Sam cried. He was alone... again. Sam spent the whole night awake, he couldn't sleep, the dawn was fading and the sun was rising when he finally fell asleep. He woke up hearing a voice.

"Hey Sammy, sorry to call you at this time, I know you're at college, but I want to tell you that we're leaving! I'm coming home baby! Be ready, I'll take you to dinner Saturday night! You'll be all mine! Bye, Sammy!"

Sam didn't process straight when he heard that, so when he realized it was Dean, he ran to the phone to answer it.

"Hey, Dean! It's me! I'm at home!" But Dean already hung up, "Damnit!"

That day and on the next two days Sean spent with Sam, he took him to all the classes and helped him with the things at home. At the Friday night, Sean arrived with beers.

"Hey Saaam!"

"Hi Sean... Are you going out?"

"No, why?"

"The beers,"

"Oh, I brought them for us, silly! Tomorrow is the day!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, you dumb! Dean arrives tomorrow! And you're going on a da-ate!" Sean said with a perverted face making Sam blush.

"So... you're planning do something special tomorrow?" He asked opening two beers.

"Uhn?"

"Duh! Sam... you and Dean... Date... hello-o!"

"You perv," Sam mumbled making Sean laugh.

"I'm not! C'mon man cheer up!"

Sam thought for a while... "You're right, he's coming back tomorrow!" he finally said smiling.

"That's my boy!"

Sam at least had some fun that night, 'He's coming back at last... he still likes me!'

Sam spent the whole Saturday nervous, his hands were sweating and he was pacing all day. At 6pm, the time Dean would leave his job, he was already dressed and walking around the couch waiting for Dean, fifteen minutes later, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me... look... ah... Sam... I think we won't be able to go out tonight..." Dean said nervously.

"WHAT???"

"I-I'm sorry... we didn't have time today to do the storage... so we're going to do it now... and I think I won't be at home till late tonight... I'm sorry..."

"But Dean, you promised!"

"I know, Sam, I know... But we didn't know that the store would be full today! We can go out another day and-" Sam had hung up, Dean was smiling.

Sam was crying hard going to Sean's place.

"Who is it??" Sean asked hearing the door banging.

"It's me... Sam," he said still crying.

"He- What's wrong, Sam??"

"I hate him!! I swear I hate him!!"

"What happened?" Sean said making room for Sam to enter.

"He just called telling that we couldn't go out, that he had to do the storage with Perce and he'd just be home late tonight! I can't believe him, Sean!"

"Sam, c'mon, it's not his fault! These things happen!"

"But he promised me! I longed so much for tonight! I hoped! I made plans and now he blows everything!"

"Sam, calm down... It's not his fault!"

"No! I won't calm down! I'm so pissed!" Sam said trying to dry his face but the tears weren't helping.

Sean comforted Sam for hours. Later, Sean's phone rang.

"Hello? (...) Oh hi Dean!" Sean said looking at Sam "Yes... he's here (...) ok... I'll tell him... don't worry, I'm sending him home... (...) Ok, ok... bye, Dean."

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

"He's worried sick about you. He said, since 10pm, he's been waiting for you and you haven't returned. He told me to send you home..."

"I'm not going..."

"What??? Oh no! You'll go home! Don't act like a child, Sam! He's been out for four days, he misses you and you miss him, how come you're not going home!? Are you crazy??? C'mon stand up, I want you out of my place!" Sean said making Sam get up and opening the door.

"But Sean!"

"No more buts! Go home!" he said closing the door. He went to the window and saw Sam walking away, he grabbed his phone and dialed. When the line picked up, he said smiling, "He's on his way! Be ready!"

"Thanks Sean!" Dean said smiling.

When Sam opened the door, he stopped in the middle of his tracks, the whole living room was full of large white candles. He then went to the kitchen and it was filled the same way. When he got to his room, he saw Dean at the bathroom doorway, shirtless, only wearing white shorts, arms crossed and smiling.

"What took you so long?"

"De-Dean... what...?" Sam tried to speak.

"Surprise... Sean is still good at it..." he said still smiling.

"I'm going to kill him..."

"Nah, you won't. Believe me, you'll thank him for the rest of your life..." He says going to the bed and holding another pair of white shorts, "It's for you, go shower, I'll bring dinner."

"O-ok..."

Dean leaves and Sam goes to the bathroom. He noticed the bathroom was also full of candles. He showered and dressed, and when he stepped out of the bathroom, Dean was holding a tray with two sandwiches and two glasses of coke.

"Sorry... I didn't have time to buy or make proper meal..."

Sam laughed and sat on the bed.

"Hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!" He handed Sam one of the sandwiches and got his own.

They ate happily, making small chat. When Dean finished his own, he chugged the whole glass of coke and gave a loudly burp, laughing at Sam's face.

"That was disgusting, Winchester!" Sam said.

Dean laughed again.

"But you have to admit that you love this disgusting Winchester," he said winking and smiling.

"Yeah... I do..." Sam said, smiling shyly and ducking his head down a bit. He noticed Dean staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing... just looking... I like looking at you..." Sam blushed and smiled, trying to turn his head to hide his shyness.

Dean turned him by his chin, caressing his face and spoke.

"I missed you, you know?"

"Me too..." Sam said being kissed by Dean.


	14. WYWSI14

Dean's tongue played with Sam's. He was sucking, swirling, he bit Sam's lower lip, breaking the kiss and hearing him sigh.

"I love you," Sam whispered seeing Dean smile.

"I love you too, Sam," he whispered back, kissing him again.

"Dean, I... I... I-I'm ready... I... I want to..."

"Oh Sam..." Dean kissed Sam passionately, laying him back on the bed and positioning on top of him, moving his hips and making both of them hard and groaning.

Sam was scratching Dean's back, making him arch and adding more pressure on their hard-ons. Dean hissed and bit Sam's shoulder.

"Oh Dean, I want to touch you," Sam moans, changing positions and taking off Dean's shorts, stroking his cock and stimulating him to move his hips. Sam took him in his mouth and sucked hard, gripping his fingers on his thighs and swirling his tongue on Dean's cock head, hearing him moan.

"Sam!! Sam, please, stop! Please! Oh God!" Dean said desperately, sitting down and holding Sam's head.

"What? What is it? I'm not doing it good?" Sam asked worried.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not that! It's-It's perfect! Really! I just... I just don't wanna come right now. I want this to last..." Dean said caressing Sam's face.

"Come here," he said, pulling Sam to a kiss and positioning him on his lap, gripping his butt and hearing Sam gasp. He pulled down his shorts to his thighs.

"Touch me Dean, touch me," Sam plead, moving his hips in Dean's hands, taking his hand and guiding it to his erection.

"Sam... you're so hard..." Dean panted.

"Yes! Yes! It's for you Dean, just for you," Sam said between his moans.

"Want some more, Sam? Want this?" Dean said, spreading his butt cheeks, rubbing his finger in Sam's entrance, making him buck his hips faster and moan out loud.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!" Dean laid Sam and took the lube, wetting his finger, he spread Sam's legs and inserted his finger, he grunted and touched his cock, stroking it.  
Dean had to control himself not to come yet from watching his brother.

"Keep doing this, Sam," Dean said, touching himself and playing with his own cock. Moving his finger inside Sam, he tried another finger, hearing a hiss and Sam's pleadings.

"Dean! For God's sake, I need you! I need you, now!"

"Sam, are you-" He couldn't finish his sentence, Sam pulled him to an urgent kiss, stopping the strokes, "Just do it, please, I can't wait anymore! I want you so bad," Sam begged.

Dean nodded and took the lube, rubbing it on his cock. He laid Sam and positioned himself between his legs.

"I love you Sam, you don't know how long I've waited for this," he said, kissing Sam's forehead. Forcing the entrance, he felt Sam grip his back and clench his jaw.

"You ok, Sam?" he asked worried and stopped moving.

"No! Don't stop! Please! I'm ok! It's just burning... a little," Sam panted.

"We can wait, if you-aaahhh shit, Sam!!"

"I said, do it!" Sam said wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, forcing him to penetrate and making Dean moan loud.

Little by little, Dean filled Sam's ass. When he was all the way in, both were gasping and all sweaty, touching their foreheads. Dean waited for Sam's okay to move again but he was contracting around Dean's cock, making him move his hips.

"Sam... don't do this... I'm gonna hurt you," Dean panted.

"I can't help it... you're too big."

"And you're so tight... Sam... oh my... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I can't..." Dean repeated, moving his hips. "So tight, Sam..." he grunted, feeling Sam grip harder on his back and making him arch.

"Dean! Oh God! This is so good!"

"Oh yeah, baby? And what if I do this?" Dean said, thrusting hard and slow, making Sam scream in pleasure. Each stroke made him moan louder and louder, Dean had his jaw clenched and grunting.

"Faster, Dean, faster!" Sam pleads on and on, feeling Dean quicken his pace.

"Sam... oh Sam..."

"Sammy... for you, it's Sammy... I'm your Sammy... always..."

That was enough for Dean, he wasn't controlling himself anymore. He was moving so fast, Sam tightened the grip of his legs around his waist and they were panting and moaning out loud.

"Sammy... Sammy... oh shit! I'm coming... I'm coming..." Dean filled Sam's ass with his come and he felt the warmth in his stomach, Sam was calling him, coming too.

Both guys were trying to catch their breath, Dean buried his head in Sam's neck feeling exhausted. Sam was caressing his back with his legs on Dean's sides. Dean felt his cock stiffen and easy out Sam's ass. They hold each other for a long time, until they fall asleep.

In the middle of the night, Dean woke up, he put his shorts on and blew all the candles around the house. He was going back with a nice glass of cold water when he stopped at the bedroom's doorway and looked at Sam, he was naked, sleeping on his stomach, holding his pillow. He felt his crotch bulging and sat beside Sam's body, trailing kisses on his back and shoulders. Sam stirred but didn't wake up. Dean wet his finger in the glass and rubbed in Sam's ass, waking him up and hearing a moan, seeing him moving his hips.

"Dean..." he whispered.

"Shh, it's ok, it's me" he said still kissing Sam's back and moving his finger, "You like this Sammy?" He asked moving it faster making Sam moan in response and pick up his pace, "Do you like it? Tell me..."

"Yes... oh yes!"

Sam lifted his knees, Dean lifted him further. He was almost on all fours and laid under Sam's hips. He took his finger away from Sam's ass, hearing protests, he wet his finger again and went back to work sucking Sam at the same time.

"Shit, Dean!" Sam hissed bucking his hips making Dean swallow his cock, "Oh my God, Dean! What are you doing to me?!"

Dean's answer was sucking harder and faster, moving his finger at his pace.

"Jesus Christ!! Dean, please! I want to... aahh, for God's sake I need to-aaahh, shit!" Sam said moving his hips frantically.

Dean sucked more, making sounds, wetting his finger once again and fucking Sam's ass. "I'm gonna come! Please, Dean, move-ah.. Dean, no! Don't do that! I'm gonna come in your-ooohh!" Sam said coming.

He swallowed everything and kissed the head of Sam's cock and slide out his finger.

"For the love of God, Dean, you want to kill me??" Sam said gasping.

Dean pushed Sam down till he's face to face with his brother and spoke.

"I told you I want this to last. I want to make you feel special. I want you to know what you do to me and the things I desire to do with you," Dean said with a raspy voice, kissing Sam. "You sore?" he asked caressing Sam's back and neck.

"Hmm... just a little bit... We have to wait till tomorrow..."

"Ok... We better go sleep."

"Yeah... I'd be sleeping right now, if my brother didn't wake me up..."

"You telling me you preferred sleep more than doing what we did?" Dean said laughing.

"You bet!"

Dean was in shock, eyes and mouth wide open, then he heard Sam's laugh.

"You're so silly sometimes... but I love it... 'night Dean... I love you," Sam said curling up and holding his brother.

Dean smiled at Sam's comment and kissed him back holding him too.

"'night, Sammy"


	15. WYWSI15

3 months later

"Sam, we're gonna be late!" Dean called from the door.

"I'm coming! Jesus, what's the hurry?" Sam said going out from the bedroom checking his clothes and grabbing his coat.

"Maybe because Sean is already at the Tangiers waiting for us for... uh... forty minutes?" He said with a sarcastic smile and closing the door behind them.

"I'm glad with this school break... I needed to catch some sleep..."

"Or less sleep..." Dean mumbled remembering all the nights and... days... with Sam.

"What?"

"Nothing! I'm singing... just... singing, heh."

"Ok..." Sam said suspiciously.

At the Tangiers, Sean met them at the entrance.

"Finally! I was about to leave!"

"Yeah... thank Sam boy here," Dean said slapping the back of Sam's head.

"Ouch! Watch the hair! You're messing it!"

"Then cut it!"

"Really? Then how you're going to pull my hair when we're messing around?" Sam whispered in Dean's ear making him blush.

"Boys, boys... please! Saturday night! Party! Beers! Let's go!"

They entered the bar and picked up a table, Dean went to the bar and got three beers. They were talking and having fun, laughing and joking around. Dean once again went to the bar to get more beers when this brunette girl touches his shoulder.

"Hi," she said smiling.

'Oh my... she's... HOT' Dean thought looking at her.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said smiling.

"I'm Monica."

"Dean."

"Hi Dean, nice to meet you."

"You tell me..." he mumbled smiling at her.

"I've seen you around... with your friends."

"Yeah! We... ah... Like this place..."

"I see... So... you have plans when you leave here?"

"Actually? No... I'm going home..."

"Dean?" Sam said from his behind scaring the hell out of him.

"Sam!!" Dean almost screamed.

"What are you doing?!"

"I... ah... I... I'm just chatting with... Monica." The girl waved and smiled.

"Yeah, and we're waiting for you at the table!" Sam said jealousy.

"I was about to come Sam, we're just chatting ok?"

"Oh my he's your-"

"Boyfriend, yes!" Sam said interrupting the girl.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

"It's ok, right Dean?"

"Yeah, right," Dean said sheepishly.

"I'm leaving you alone... I'm sorry once again," the girl said leaving to her table.

"What are you doing??? You're almost fucking her just looking!" Sam said loudly.

"I'm sorry, we were just talking!"

"Oh really?? She was devouring you and you liked!! Do you think I'm blind??"

"Sam, please..."

"Please what??"

"I'm with you ok?? No one else!"

"But I think it wasn't enough right?"

"So help God..." Dean mumbled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sean asked.

"He was throwing himself to that girl!! In front of meeee!!" Sam whined.

"Oh my... not here Sam..."

"What?! You want me to accept this??"

Sean rolled his eyes.

"We are at a bar, Sam. Home! At home you do this ok?"

"No home! I'm not an idiot!" and Sam kept talking and talking.

'Jesus... he's a freaking girl' Dean thought.

"You know what?? Deal with it! I'm gonna have fun!" Sean said leaving to the other side of the bar and asking for a beer.

"My treat," the guy beside him said smiling and paying the beer.

'I'm in heaven' Sean thought looking at the guy, he was just like... Dean!

"Thank you! I'm Sean,"

"Hi, I'm Jason... Jason Teague,"

At the other side of the bar, Sam was still freaking out at the table and Dean was with his head on his hands.

'Aw man, where's my 'And they lived happily ever after??'

The end.


End file.
